Melancholy of The Supreme King
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Luffy and his crew battle against a foe from a new member's past. In the process they meet the Exalted Kings of the Revolutionary and deal with saving Robin from an evil plot involving a meteor. Discontinued and finished.
1. The Black Rose of Death

**_The Will of Destiny_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Kenshin: Now it's time for the official second chapter in the One Piece series Ten Commandments is making. This story will tell a shocking secret about the Will of D. I doubt it would be true because he just thought it up.

Haou: Hey, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be heading inside the story?

Kenshin: But who's gonna leave author's comments before and after?

Haou: We'll let the other OCs do it.

**_Chapter 1: The Black Rose of Death_**

* * *

"FUCK THIS STUPID ASS GAME!!" Zoro yelled, stomping his foot onto the ground.

The green haired swordsman hated playing Monopoly, especially because he ends up in jail in every game. Around him at the moment is from left to right; Robin, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Kenshin, Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Chopper.

Usopp looked up at Zoro. "Don't be made that you're too stupid to stay out of prison."

"Usopp you're doing bad compared to his worse. Don't gloat." Chopper stated, staring at his character in front of him. Kenshin was feeling frustrated himself, as the tension in the room rose ten-fold.

Robin stayed smiling brilliantly, seeing her character in first place. The banker, Sanji, continued to receive winks from Nami, which prompted him into sneaking bills to her. Luffy didn't know what the hell to do, which is why he was still reading the manuel. Franky was laughing while watching Zoro and Usopp fight and Brook was sneaking peaks down Robin's behind, although you could hardly tell because he had no eyes.

Luffy then took a house from the banker's area, and Nami slapped it out of his hand. "No cheating!"

"Neh Nami, can't you cut me a break?" Luffy said, reaching his hand out once more to grab cash this time.

His hand was met with a steak knife, applied by Sanji. "ITAI!!"

"Not so fast, shit for brains. You really think I wouldn't stop you?!" Sanji spouted with venom dripping from his mouth. Meanwhile Kenshin grew even angrier.

'Why?' He thought continuously, seeing that he has already been in jail five times.

"Ken-san, it's your turn." Robin said, using her powers to give a pair of dice to him.

Kenshin grabbed the die, and then angrily throws it onto the mat. The die showed 3, then 1. Kenshin grabbed his character and moved it four spaces.

After landing on a square Kenshin picked up a card and read it. "You suddenly get shot in the neck and become temporarily paralyzed and retarded. The lawsuit you take against your offenders grant you 2.4 million beri."

All the others, except Robin and Luffy, groaned and got pissed at Kenshin's sudden turn of luck. Kenshin actually became happy, until he finished reading it. "But because of your low education the lawyers rip you off and you end up with only 49 cents."

Upon hearing that everyone started laughing at him. Usopp even said, "Guess we can call you the Legendary Sucker!"

"How can he suck so much?!" - Franky

"Even I don't have it that bad." - Zoro

Suddenly Kenshin sprung onto his feet, and kicked the game board into the air. Opening his mouth he shot a rainbow colored beam at the game and incinerated it, as well as make a hole in the cabin wall and kill a seagull flying by.

The crew stared at Kenshin in shock, then a few of them changed into anger. Nami, Zoro and Sanji soon stood up and glared at him.

"ASSHOLE!" - Nami

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, SHIT HEAD!?" - Sanji

"I WAS ABOUT TO DO THAT DAMMIT!!" - Zoro

Kenshin just walked past them, and opened the cabin door. He then went outside away from the others, probably still mad at the game. Everyone else exited the room, and seeing as the only game they had is gone they continued with their normal duties.

Zoro then stretched as he left the room. "Damn, it feels good to get out of that room. I fuckin' hated that game."

"Then why did you play? We never asked you." Nami said in that sassy tone of hers.

Robin chuckled to herself. "Swordsman-san got pissed off by cook-san calling him a wimp, and the two got into this through their competitive nature."

Nami pressed on her temples between her eyes. "I should have known..."

"Ken-san seems most disturbed for some reason." Robin said as well, frowning as she looks at the black haired pirate.

Kenshin was slumped over the railing, staring down at the sea water below. Nami sighed. "He's just mad at Monopoly. Nobody really likes that game."

Robin wasn't convinced though. "Still, it seems weird that Kenshin would get mad just because of something like that."

"Oh...Robin." Nami said to her 'big sis'. "You said you've met Kenshin before. Is it alright if you tell me how you know him?"

Robin paused for a second, then blinked. "He saved my life once."

"Huh?" - Nami

"I met Kenshin here in the Grand Line, during my time as Miss All Sunday. Crocodile requested me to make him become a member of the organization. At that time we were in a town called Tortuga, and a group of Marines had us surrounded. That was the first time I've seen Ki Zaru as well." Robin began her story, leaving Nami to listen intently.

Nami then thinks back to that weird Pika Pika man. "That Admiral? What did he want?"

"He said he was after Kenshin, but after meeting him he gave up on him and left, claiming he was the wrong Kenshin. The island was attacked soon after by hundreds of Marines, and it was thanks to him that I escaped." Robin finished rather early, coming back to reality after reminiscing. "That entire time we were together he was as nice as Luffy. Now, his personality has changed, matching the expression when Ki Zaru mentioned another Kenshin."

Nami blinked once, then twice after staring at Kenshin. "Now that you mention it, he's lost that weird spunk of his after only a day of being on board."

"Oi Nami, your captain is stealing your fruit again." Zoro snitched, looking at the girl then at the soon to be dead captain.

Nami soon grew incredibly angry and dark. "Luffy..." She growled, walking for the garden to beat the shit out of him again.

Kenshin turned to Zoro. "Hey Zoro, why did you tattle on him?"

Zoro turned to Kenshin and glared at him, giving the most serious expression ever. "...he ate my soba once..."

"YOU'RE MAD AT HIM FOR EATING YOUR FOOD!!" Kenshin yelled at him.

"LUFFY! SPIT IT OUT!!" Nami yelled out, squeezing his throat to the point where he could not breath and his face was turning blue.

Kenshin felt distraught by Zoro's betrayal to his captain. "This is the strangest crew I've joined."

"Yo hohohoho ho! Minna! Unidentified figure flying towards us!" Brook said, pointing out to the giant dot in the distance.

Everyone stops what they are doing for the moment, and sees something coming towards them. It resembled a man floating in mid air wielding a scythe. Zoro muttered to himself, "What the hell is that?"

"It could be a bird. Let's eat it!" Luffy shouted, jumping up and down near the railing.

The figure descended onto the Thousand Sunny Go, landing in the middle of the patch of grass. The person was wrapped in a white feathery cowl which covered his entire face, save his mouth. A black arm could be seen as his right hand, holding a weird looking gun, like a ray.

The entire crew suddenly gathered around him, holding their weapons and such to him, except Luffy and Kenshin. Luffy just stood there staring at him blankly and depressed, while Kenshin is struck with fear.

"Who the hell is this guy? How did he even get on board?" - Sanji said, holding a gun straight for his head.

"State your name and what's your business here." Robin said, being the only other person not holding him at weapon point.

The man doesn't answer right away. He just turned his head towards Luffy, then back around at Kenshin. He made a sinister grin, before saying, "It's time for us to fight."

Black lightning began gathering all around him, spooking off the Straw Hats. Not taking any chances Franky Sanji and Usopp shot at him. The man disappeared though under his cowl, leaving it to be torn to pieces.

"Where is he?" Nami asked, using her Climatact to move the cowl away.

"Yo." A sinister voice called out, as the group turned towards where the upper deck of the Sunny Go is. The man is shown as a dark skinned human with dark blue leather shorts. The black dotted eyes he possessed and black hair gave him a resemblance to Luffy and Kenshin. "Weak and slow humans you are."

"Oh yeah!?" Zoro rushed up the stairs with two swords ready to decapitate and castrate. "Let's see you say that bull when I cut you down!"

"Zoro!" - Luffy

The man stood there with no intention of moving or dodging. He took the two swords to his head and chest, neither side budging or breaking. Zoro gasped through clenched teeth in amazement.

"Psycho Magic: Death Ultima!" Dark balls of energy gathered within his hands, sparking with dark devilish energy. He then shoved the one in his right hand into Zoro's chest, blasting him backwards.

Zoro coughed up some blood after receving the brunt of the blow, then crashed into the deck. Luffy and Nami, in shock of seeing him in pain, yelled out, "ZORO!!"

"Ano yarou!!" Sanji leaped into the air, swinging his left foot at his face. The man took the blow to the face, as a piece of metal chips off his face. He also fell down across the deck as Robin and Franky join them.

Zoro rose to his feet, having his anger reached the boiling point. "Sonnuva bitch!"

"Yosh! Let's kick his ass!" Luffy started to get mad, cracking his knuckles with both hands.

"Oi Luffy, I'm not sure we should be taking him-" Just as Usopp was about to make his newest cowardly rant, Kenshin ran past him with blinding speed at the guy.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Kenshin yelled while jumping into mid air, his right fist reared for a punch.

"Hm hmm. I just came to see my brothers. Is that so wrong?" He said, right before Kenshin landed a punch into the guy's left cheek. Chunks of hardware and metal came flying out from under his cheek, revealing that he's nothing more than a robot.

The robotic man crashed into the ground, along with the parts of him that broke off. The crew stared at him in perplexity, until Chopper stated, "He's a robot!?"

"A cyborg, just like Franky or that Shichibukai." Robin said, noticing trace amounts of blood leaking out from his body.

The cyborg rose to his feet, just as hands sprouted from his body and pinned his arms in placed and put him into a headlock. Robin was seen holding her hands across her chest while white and pink petals floated around her.

"Way to go, Robin!" Nami cheered, before a fierce wind blew behind her. A wet cloth flies into her face and covered her mouth and nose, allowing the chemicals in it to knock her out.

Luffy jumped past Kenshin with his arm twisted to punch through the metal man. Kenshin's right fist began to glow with rainbow light as he joined Luffy. Zoro placed his third katana in his mouth and dashed towards the robot. Franky shot his left fist from its arm socket at the cyborg the way Luffy would.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" - Luffy

"Rainbow Crush!" - Kenshin

"Oni Giri!" - Zoro

"Strong Left!" - Franky

Their attacks collided and tore the cyborg apart, reducing him to a pile of rubble. It died with a smile on his face. Luffy brushed his hands free of rubble. "Takes cares of that guy."

"Kenshin," Zoro removed the sword in his mouth then turned to face Kenshin. "He said he wanted to see his brothers. Is he talking about you?"

"That wasn't him...it was just some machine in his design." Kenshin realized, picking up the pieces that were on the ground.

"Oi! You think you can at least tell us who this person is!?" Zoro shouted in rudeness. The power of his voice was enough to curve Kenshin's attention.

He then said, "I have no intention of telling you."

Zoro grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him into a threatening grip. "Now look here-"

"Nami!" - Usopp

"Teme! Get your shitty hands off of Nami-san!!" Sanji's voice, along with the sound of a kick, resonated afterwards.

Luffy, Franky and Robin ran to see what was going on, while Kenshin and Zoro still stared at one another. They soon gave up on each other and went to join the others.

Sanji was right now fighting against a man with Nami in his hands. He was a well built man with no shirt on, wearing a green hakama with a black sash and has dark green shoes. His flat blue hair and green eyes were noticeable trademarks on his face, as well as the cross shaped scar over his heart area.

"Who's this ossan?" Usopp asked, hiding behind Franky with Kabuto ready to fire.

Robin stared in shock at him. 'Could he be...'

The man smiled when he saw Kenshin and Luffy. To the captain he said, "Good day to you Straw Hat. I'm here to take your precious navigator from you."

"Let Nami go!" Luffy threatened, to which the man smiled at.

"Sure." He then threw Nami overboard, to which a good deal of the Straw Hats gasped at.

"NAMI!!" Luffy and the others yelled, as he, Franky and Usopp ran to the railing to see if she's okay.

They sighed when they saw that the girl was still okay, and she was instead floating in mid air. Her body then glided over across the sea.

"NAMI!!" Luffy shouted, stretching his right hand forward at her to pull her back. But before it could reach it, it was suddenly blow away by a fierce wind.

"And with that, the trap is set." He said, as a grand wind blows all around him. Luffy gritted his teeth in rage and ran after him, followed by Zoro and Sanji.

"Give Nami/that woman/Nami-san back!!" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji shouted while preparing to beat him down. The man held his right hand before them, as a fierce wind blew then backwards.

"You cannot defeat the wind." He levitated into the air and flies away, leaving the Straw Hat crew behind.

The defeated three rose up and glared evilly at him. Franky shot at him with his left arm, but the bullets went through him without pain.

"Nani? It past through him?" The man then flew off to where Nami was flown, leaving them behind.

"Prepare the sails! We're going after him!!" Luffy shouted, ordering his crew into action.

"Ya damn right we are." Sanji added, as the group began to set sail.

* * *

With The Man...

The man who had ambushed the Straw Hats quickly met with a large ship, and jumped onto it.

"Phase Alpha is complete. Begin the departure." He said to his crew.

His men cheered as Nami was placed on the wooden floor.

Minutes later he sat next to her and began to laugh as he took away her weapon. A crew mate ran up to him, and asked, "Hakurei-taichou, the Straw Hats have located us!"

"Increase speed, and bring me some alcoholic ale." He ordered, a smile on his face.

The crew member seemed a little confused though. "Wait, but I thought we want them to catch us."

Hakurei grew a sinister smile on his face. "Oh we do; our mission would be a complete failure if we didn't bring him the two; but we can't make it too easy can we, or it'll be too boring."

"Oh right; You heard him men!" The nameless weakling said to everyone else.

Hakurei placed his hands on Nami's cheeks, and began making funny faces with it. He also started laughing. 'Heh, that's funny to me. Now, it won't be long now until we reach Kongoshima.'

* * *

Manabu: Did you enjoy the story? Good, then leave a well constructed review afterwards if you liked it.


	2. The Kaze Kaze no Mi

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Manabu:...here's chapter 2. Have fun reading it. (groans)

**_Chapter 2: The Kaze Kaze no Mi_**

* * *

"Is he still in sight?" Luffy asked Franky in a commanding voice.

Franky made a thumbs up towards Luffy, allowing him to confirm those words. "He's not leaving our sight Mugiwara!"

"Good! Stay on his tail!" Kenshin continued to rub his eyes upon watching Luffy's captain skills.

'I still can't believe that that's the same guy who was getting choked over stealing. He acts no different than I use to...' Kenshin thought, reminding himself of how he use to be before his brother did what he shouldn't have.

Luffy then turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin!"

"Hai!" - Kenshin

"I need your assistance here, got it?!" Luffy ordered, pointing to the ship.

"Of course!" Kenshin answered, knowing where this would be going. Luffy will ask him to fly over to the enemy ship and take back Nami.

"Throw me over to their ship!" At this Kenshin collapsed on his face, as did Zoro and Sanji who were listening.

Kenshin finally got back up and asked plainly, "What?"

"I need you to throw me over there! I can't reach them like this!" Luffy stated. It seems he forgot Kenshin can fly.

"Don't say such stupid things! Can't he just-"

"Whatever." Kenshin answered, interrupting Zoro.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?!" Both Sanji and Zoro screamed at them, their mouths extended twice as long.

Kenshin grabbed onto Luffy's neck collar, and threw him with all his might at the ship. Franky, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp all yelled, "OI!!"

"YAHOOO!!" Luffy shouted in joy, feeling the wind blow through his head. Seeing the ship getting bigger as he approaches it, Luffy stretched his right arm out to it to grab it.

And grab it he did, gripping tight onto the flag of the ship, which was made to look like a skull with twin scythes behind it and two xs where its eyes should be. Luffy pulled himself down to the ship, landing before the entire crew on deck.

"It's Straw Hat Luffy!" One of them yelled.

"Get him!!" The crew then jumped Luffy, who didn't seem worried at all.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" These were Luffy's words, before a flurry of fists sent all of them flying into the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"It seems he's here." Hakurei said from within the captain's den, looking at the captured girl lying on his bed.

Nami shook a bit in her sleep, muttering "Luffy..." a few times. Hakurei 'tsked' a bit, then grabbed his twin bladed scythe.

"Guess I better wake her up." He said, placing his hand over her mouth and nose. Losing her ability to breath, Nami quickly woke up and pushed him off. "Na-nani?! Where am I?"

"Nice to see you've awoken. Welcome to the Hakushaku." Hakurei said, retreating his hand.

'An enemy...' Nami reached for her Climatact, but gasped when she feels nothing there. "Perfect Climatact...!"

"Confiscated. Can't have you acting up when we aren't at the island yet." He said, walking towards the door then opening it.

"Wait! Where are my nakama!?" She yelled in an asking tone at him.

Hakurei opened the door and walks out, saying the words, "They'll come pick you up soon. So sit tight or you'll suffer a vacuum."

"A vacuum?" Nami wondered as he left. She rose up and ran for the door, but was repelled by a fierce gale that came out of nowhere.

"What was that?!"

* * *

Back On Deck...

Luffy had just finished off the rest of the weakling crew members. "Now, where could Nami be?"

"You're causing such a fuss, Straw Hat Luffy." Hakurei said, calling out to him from up in the sky. "There's no point in moving; We'll be reaching Kongoushima soon."

Luffy, who was pausing at first, smiled with stars in his eyes at Hakurei flying in the air. "SUGEI!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

"You should be worried about what's around you." Luffy then blinked, bringing himself back to normal, and noticed that all around him there were fierce winds that were blowing around him in a circle.

"What the?! What the hell is-" Luffy soon couldn't breath, even began choking because of how little the air around him there is. 'What's going on!? I can't breath!'

"This is just one of my powers; Eating the Kaze Kaze no Mi really has great powers." He said, as more wind gathered around Luffy.

Luffy tried yell out death threats, but couldn't make out the words correctly. Hakurei then looked at the Sunny Go, which was approaching quickly. Looking ahead he spotted a glowing island up ahead.

"Men, prepare for landing! We're here!" He said, then noticed that a good deal of his men have been beaten up. 'Dammit! Gotta do it myself.'

"**Wind Assist**!" He shouted, as heavy winds blew on the ship. These seemed controlled through, as the winds were doing the crew's job on the ship. Soon his ship was ready for landing.

"Saa, it's time to board Kongoushima."

* * *

Thousand Sunny Go...

"Luffy might need some assistance, but we can't get over there like this." Zoro commented, his hands gripped onto his swords.

"We have to get over there to him!" Franky added, as Kenshin walked over to him.

"Don't worry: I can throw all of you guys over there-"

"JUST FLY US OVER!!" Franky, Zoro and Sanji yelled at him.

"Okay." Kenshin said in defeat.

"Wait, it seems they're landing." Robin said with her eyes closed. "Luffy's trapped in some sort of vacuum but has beaten down all the crew members except one."

"How do you know this?" Kenshin asked Robin, who opens her eyes to look at him and smile.

"Don't doubt Robin-chan's abilities, you bastard!" Sanji cursed at him, but Kenshin ignored it.

"We shouldn't be landing on an island that isn't on the Log Pose anyway. If we stay on this island we'll end up having to go to a different island." Robin said, frowning that depression spreading smile of hers.

Kenshin then remembered her abilities, and sighed. "Never mind. I'll fly Zoro and Sanji over there now."

Kenshin then sprouted rainbow colored wings, each coming from his back like an angel. Grabbing onto Zoro's left arm and Sanji's right arm he jumped high into the air, then flew towards the ship.

"Ah. Three of your nakama are heading this way." Hakurei said, looking back at him. From the vacuum ball Luffy saw them coming, but was too out of breath to say anything.

"Too bad. There's no point in sending help." Hakurei said, as the ship docked onto the island with the help of his powers.

Kenshin soon landed on the ship, after dropping off Sanji and Zoro. The three Straw Hats prepared themselves for battle, knowing the power of the dreaded Logia type. The three also noticed Luffy's predicament.

"Oi, Luffy!" - Zoro

"Kuso! Let Nami-san go!!" Sanji of course was only worried about the girl. It may be because Luffy could take care of himself, but it's nothing to care about.

Kenshin though did care. "What about Luffy? You don't care about him?"

"Right, and the rubber boy." Sanji said morsefully.

'He really didn't give a shit.' - Kenshin

"Nice to meet you, Straw Hat Pirates; All the pieces are here..." Hakurei then flicked his fingers, releasing the vacuum around Luffy.

The air starved captain was now on the ground, with his tongue out, breathing harshly. "Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna die..."

Very quickly though, Luffy stood up, anger flaring in his eyes. "Oi, Bastard! How dare you put me in that wind bubble!?"

"It's not a bubble; I just concentrated a great amount of wind to blow around you, sucking up all the air so you won't be able to breath properly. It's a fairly shitty technique." Hakurei explained, hoisting his scythe over his head.

Luffy stood puzzled, and puzzled, until his head was sore. "So...it's a wind tunnel?"

"THAT'S AN AIR VOID, NOT A VACUUM, HAGE!!" -Hakurei

"IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!!" Zoro, Sanji and Kenshin

"If you're looking for your navigator, she'll be here soon." He then flicked his fingers.

Back with Nami she tried once again to run out the room, but the fierce winds blew her away on the ground. "Dammit. I have to get to Luffy and the others."

Suddenly, the wind shield disappeared, leaving nothing in her way this time. "It went away?"

Nami then gasped when she saw her Climatact on the ground right in front of her. Grabbing it she then ran towards the deck. She went past all the fallen bodies around her, and saw Luffy and three of her nakama staring down Hakurei.

"Nitoryu: Hirameki!" Zoro charged forward, Shuusui and Kitetsu drawn for battle, and slashed at Hakurei with both blades.

The wind user took the slash, but it only went through him. While Zoro stared in shock, Hakurei swung his left arm, blowing the swordsman away.

"Here's punishment; Rasengan!" A ball of wind developed in his left hand, as the wind under him blew him up after Zoro. He was just about ready to shove the spiraling sphere at him.

The attack pierced Zoro's body, causing blood and all the sort to fly out from the wounds the slicing winds created. Coughing up blood, Zoro was sent spiraling into the main mass of the ship when the sphere exploded, having landed upside down on the main.

"Zoro!" - Luffy

"Ano yarou!" Sanji ran towards Hakurei then jumped after him, ready to kick the shit out of him. But like Zoro, his attack only went through him.

"You cannot defeat me, for I am the Shinigami!" He then pushed Sanji down, who landed easily on both feet.

Hakurei landed down onto the ground, just as storm clouds began gathering all above them. Nami took notice of this. 'Storm clouds? They shouldn't be over here...is his ability pushing them above us?'

"Damn this wind guy! He just keeps blowing air at us and dodging our attacks." Luffy yelled, throwing his fist at him. Hakurei allowed it to past through him though, and the arm retracted back to Luffy.

"Well I believe it's time now. I'll be seeing you all later." Soon violent winds began to gather around Luffy and Kenshin.

"What the?! What's he up to!?" Kenshin wondered. The same winds came around Nami as well.

"What's going on?" - Nami

"Tatsumaki!" Snapping his fingers together ignited this horrible event; three tornadoes came out from under them, and sent them flying towards the island. The tornadoes then fused together and smashed into the window of a very large and gaudy building.

"Luffy! Nami! Kenshin!" Zoro called out, noticing his nakama sent flying into that building.

Hakurei turned towards him, as violent wind gathered around him. The power of the wind sent Zoro flying towards the island as well, as well as Sanji who was caught in its path.

"There. And now they'll be trapped." Hakurei gloated, then stuck his hand into his pockets. He then pulled out a Log Pose, one which belonged to the Straw Hats. Gripping it tightly he smashed the item in his hands.

"Saa, it's all going according to his plans. What does Haou-sama have planned for those two..." Hakurei then disappeared in a flurry of wind, vanishing from sight just as the Sunny Go came and docked on the island.

* * *

With Luffy...

Luffy, Nami and Kenshin have crashed inside the large palace-like house, into what seems to be a bathhouse. Seconds after crashing inside Nami emerged from the large pool-sized bath, breathing hard from the pressure of being sent through the air at such speed.

"That was close. But where am I now?" Nami then looked around, seeing that the bathroom she had crashed into seems to have diamond encrested walls. "Ah, so pretty..."

A weird gurgling sound could be heard within seconds. Turning to her side she sees Luffy completely submerged inside the pool. The fact that it didn't even come to her knees if she stood was embarassing enough, but seeing as Luffy was completely underwater he was susceptible to being paralyzed.

"I can't even rely on you..." She then pulled him out from the water, allowing him to at least breath.

"Thank you Nami! I'm saved!" He shouted through pants.

Elsewhere in the same room and pool Kenshin was having equally bad luck, as he had crashed all the way inside the pool. Losing her temper Nami yelled, "You're both useless!!"

She then waded over to Kenshin and pulled him up, but he was unconscious from the impact. But strangely, Nami noticed something under him. Looking down she sees a naked woman unconscious, probably due to getting hit by him.

'He even causes trouble like Luffy...' Nami's thoughts commented on this, looking at Luffy, who dragged himself out of the pool. She then threw Kenshin over where Luffy is.

"Nami! You need help?" Luffy called out, walking into the pool. Nami looked down at the woman, and realized she really was naked.

"Luffy stay back!" She said to him. Of course he didn't listen.

When Luffy got over to where she was a blushing Nami punched him in the face. "I said go back..."

"What was that noise!?" Many voices could be heard from behind the door leading out the bathroom.

"It came from Ester-oujosama's private bathroom!" Another voice said, leading the two awoke Straw Hat Pirates to realize just how serious the situation will become.

"If they find us like this they'll think this was an assault." Nami said, holding up the unconscious woman on her shoulders.

"Can't we just explain ourselves?" - Luffy

"Do you think they'll hear the words of pirates!?" Nami yelled at him, kicking the rubber man in the back of the head.

The knobs on the door began to turn.

Ten: Hello, author here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's really hard to keep their personalities accurate, especially when one of them has a very random one.


	3. The Adventure Starts on Diamond Island

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: This chapter has the next appearance of my newest character Ester, who has once appeared in Echo.

**_Chapter 3: Start The Adventure on Diamond Island_**

* * *

The knobs on the door began to turn. The door opened up quickly, with a bunch of soldiers coming in through the door. When they came in, nothing was there for them to see. "There's no one here."

"Ester-oujousama!" Another one called out, searching for the missing woman. Soon more of those knights came running in, looking high and low for Ester. One of them finally noticed the broken window, and they all ended up running to it.

"You think she jumped out the window?!" One of them asked another. That guy then slapped the talker's head.

"Baka yarou! Don't say such retarded words! Ester-oujousama is not stupid enough to just commit suicide, even if she is stricken with a horrible illness!" He shouted at him. That guy then noticed that one of the knights, a fat guy, was eating a stick of meat.

Slapping it out of his hand he yelled, "AND WHY ARE YOU EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

The fat guy almost broke into tears when he saw his piece of meat fly up into the air. The stick of meat passed by Luffy's head, who tried to stretch his head out to eat it. Of course Nami wasn't gonna let him blow their cover and pulled him by his hair.

"Ow! Nami, why did you do that?!" He asked her, as the piece of meat fell to the streets below. The two soon to be married couple were on top of the house's roof.

"Luffy, we shouldn't be giving our cover up! How would it look if the great Straw Hat Luffy was kidnapping some girl?" Nami asked him, to which he pounded his fist into his hand as if he understood.

"Oh, soka. So we should just hand her over." Nami smacked him in the back of the head.

"Baka! We can't return them a naked girl! We'll look like rapists!" Luffy rubbed his head in pain, staring at Nami with a bit of sadness.

"Nami, you're hitting me an awful lot lately. We haven't even kissed eachother today and instead I feel like I'm bleeding. Have I made you mad or something?" He asked her innocently.

Nami then gasped, and realized he was right. She really did love him, but with them always being around the crew there wasn't any time for intimacy. Looking up at him she says, "I'm sorry Luffy. I just don't want the others to find out yet. If we blatantly show our feelings for each other then other pirates will discover that we're together and will use me to kill you. I could never forgive myself if that-"

"Nami," Luffy grabbed onto her hands, and held them between their chests. "That doesn't mean anything to me. As long as you're happy then it's okay by me if I were hurt. Besides, I won't die until I become Kaizoku-O."

"...Luffy..." Once again, Nami had been swept away by his words and stern expresion on his face. Slowly, and unknowingly, moving her face closer to his, ready to press her lips onto his own once more.

"GUUUURAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" But a loud yell had stopped them. Quickly turning to Luffy's left, they were surprised to see Kenshin standing up with anger flaring in his eyes, although it looked like a rainbow.

"WHERE ARE YOU YA SON OF A BITCH!! YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL, YA FUCKIN' DOUCHE BAG!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging an energy sword in blind rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Luffy and Nami yelled at him while punching/kicking him in the back of the head. Of course since it was still daylight out their attacks didn't even connect to him.

Kenshin seemed to have seen the attacks go through his face, and blinked in confusion after noticing that he was now in a village. "What the hell? Where am I?"

Kenshin turned around and saw Nami and Luffy staring angrily at him. "What's your problem?"

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM, SCREAMING OUT LOUD LIKE THAT BAKA!!" Nami yelled. At this point Luffy had calmed down enough to return to his normal face, but Nami was still pissed at having such a wonderful moment with Luffy ruined more than them getting caught by his voice.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I just-" Kenshin then noticed that there was a girl around his age right around his feet. He froze in shock at her clothless appearance, then blood started poured out from his nose.

Within seconds he grabbed his face and turned away. 'Why is there a naked woman before me?!'

"So he's a hentai after all..." Nami said. Luffy laughed at his predicament. At that moment, the woman opened her eyes and saw the people around her.

"What's so damn funny?" Kenshin yelled, stomping on the roof ground. Of course when he did this he must have used his powers, for the wooden shaft collapsed under them.

"Kyaah!" This was Nami.

The four of them fell down into the house, which is shown to be a dining hall. And unfortunately for the pirates it was filled with people in it. Luffy landed first, on the table and the many silverware that would impale him, but grabbed Nami and prevented her from suffering his fate before he fell.

Kenshin sprouted rainbow wings and grabbed the woman, who was half awoke this whole time. Kenshin then landed gracefully onto the table where the other two were.

Looking down at the woman's face, and only her face, he asked her, "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

When the woman looked up at him, she didn't know whether it was his rainbow aura, his rainbow veiled eyes or the infectious grin, but she continued to stare at him, and even gained a blush on her face. '...My heart...is pounding hard...looking at this wonderful man who saved me...'

"Oi! You three!" A tall guy in thick royal robes said. The Straw Hats cringed by noticing they've been caught, then prepared themselves as knights came into the room.

One of them pointed at Kenshin in shock and shouted, "OI! That guy has Ester-oujousama naked! These guys are rapists!"

'Knew it...' Nami thought in her head, slapping her hand onto her temples.

"You know, now that I think about it, we could have just left her there. I mean it's not like she saw us crashing through that room..." Kenshin said, to which Nami stared at Luffy.

"This idiot wanted to take her to someplace for treatment..." - Nami

"You three are under arrest!" The knights hoisted their shiny swords at them, to which Kenshin stared at with allot of sweat.

The man in king like clothing saw Ester in his arms, and noticed something wrong with her expression; she was smiling, actually smiling, at her captors. To be more specific, she was smiling at the one she was in the arms of.

Ester then got out of his arms and stood before him. Her posture and the way she stood there in her birthday suit made Kenshin bleed more through his nose. Nami even blocked Luffy's view of her. "Wait, father..."

The guards all covered their eyes, cept for one who was blind. The man in robes then said, "What is the meaning of this Ester? Put some clothes on!"

"Huh?" Ester then looked down at her body, and noticed she was as bare as a shaved cat. Smiling sweetly she said, "Oh you're right. I didn't notice..."

At this Luffy, Nami and Kenshin, and everyone else in the room fell down, comically, on their heads. Nami's thoughts on this girl were obvious; 'She didn't know she was naked?!'

Luffy was laughing.

Kenshin rose up to his feet, and took off his haori. He then placed it on her, having it cover up at least her chest and the top of her waist. "That should help you."

"Uh, th-thank you..." She said, now blushing even harder than before.

Turning to her father, who had gotten up to his seat, she said, "Father, don't punish these people. I don't think they're bad people."

"What proof do you have on that?" He asked her. Ester placed a finger to her chin, then came up with a response.

"I just do." She replied plainly.

"N-Niku!!" Luffy yelled, finally noticing all the fancy food, including meat, on the table around him. He then proceeded to chow down, and Kenshin joined him.

Nami fumed rage all around her. "What are you two...DOING AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!!" She then kicked both of them in their heads with one spin, sending them hurtling across the table and on the plates of food.

Ester sweat dropped at this action, as did the other knights. Her father then said, "Even that one?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted within the city, taking away their attention on the pirates. Using this chance, Nami took out the Clima Tact and detached a segment, throwing it at Luffy and Kenshin.

"Cyclone Tenpo!" The attack blew them through the window at the far end of the room, along with a good deal with the food on it. The knights were all blindsided by the attack, even Ester's father was. The girl though never left her eyes from them, and followed behind.

"What on earth was-Ester!!" The king called out to his daughter, as she jumped out the window with them.

As Luffy and Kenshin descended at high speed, Nami was staring wide eyed at the increasing ground. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!!'

--

"SHIT HEAD MARIMO!! I SAID WE'RE SEARCHING LEFT!!" Sanji yelled, launching at kick at Zoro.

The swordsman blocked it, then pushed him back. "I SAY THEY'RE OVER HERE!! YOU ONLY WANT TO GO THAT WAY BECAUSE YOU SAW A BUNCH OF WOMEN THERE!!"

"IF I FOLLOWED YOU I WOULD END UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!!" Sanji yelled at him, and the two commenced battling with swords and feet.

Until-

BAM!!

Kenshin and Luffy fell onto them, knocking them out completely. Luffy and Kenshin looked down at them, with Luffy saying, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, SHIT EATERS!!" Sanji screamed, pushing him off of him. Kenshin slowly stepped off of Zoro, not wanting to feel his wrath. All the food that fell with them had collapsed and splattered all around them.

Zoro then rose to his feet and brushed himself off, giving a death glare to Kenshin. "Gomen, Zoro, Sanji. We were suddenly pushed through the window up there."

"Well now that we've found you, all that's left is-" Suddenly a screaming Nami fell on top of Zoro, sending him back into the ground full force.

"Nami-san!" Sanji called out.

"Oh, Sanji-kun. That was sure lucky this green cushion was here."Luffy, Kenshin and Sanji began to snicker at Zoro's predicament.

"Woman..." Zoro growled under his breath. After Nami realized it was Zoro she got off of him in a hurry.

"Oh, Zoro. Sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized, as an evil aura gathered around his outline.

"One day, I'm gonna FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" Zoro cursed venom at her, prompting Sanji to becoming enraged once more.

"Teme! To talk to Nami-san like that is-"

"I think I heard something from down here!" Said one of the knights from down the alleyway. Looking to their right the pirates felt that they would have to run again.

The Straw Hats then ran away, to search out the Sunny Go. As they ran, a glittering light followed them from above.

--

"Neh Robin, you think Luffy and them could be here?" Usopp asked Robin, who was leading him, Franky, Chopper and Brook throughout the city.

Franky, adjusting his sunglasses, looked at the others and all around town. "Most of the stores here sell jewelry, and allot of them are diamonds."

"Yes. This must be Kongoushima(Diamond Island)." Robin said, remembering an island by such a name. "It's a part of the World Government, ruled by a benevolent king chosen replaced only by death. It is also the sole source of diamonds throughout the entire world."

"Robin," Chopper asked, while in his Walk Point. "Do you think Luffy and the others are okay? After I saw those tornadoes I was a bit worried."

Brook made a joyful laugh. "Don't worry, we'll find them no matter what, even if we end up dust and bones! No wait, I'm already bones."

"NO MORE SKULL JOKES!!" Franky and Usopp yelled at him, as Luffy and the others came running into those three.

Luffy laughed after emerging on top of Brook, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. "That caught me by surprise! When did you guys get-"

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp all punched/kicked Luffy in the head, knocking him off of them. The Straw Hat crew were now reunited.

After informing of each other what they did up til now Robin turned to Nami and asked, "What did that man want?"

"That guy just wanted to lure us after them through me. I have no clue why though..." Nami began to think of what the logic in the Straw Hats following that wind guy could be...

"Then there's that weird cyborg that was easily destroyed. That cyborg was also known by Kenshin, and sees to know him." Robin added, remembering the first chapter.

"But the fact that he was destroyed means we won't be seeing any more of him right?" Franky asked, wondering if that was the last they would see of him.

"Franky, as you may remember, that Pacifista Shichibukai Kuma had more than one copy of him. Maybe there could be more of those robots after us." Sanji stated, taking in a puff of smoke. "Which means we should get to know who we are dealing with from the source."

He of course was referring to Kenshin, who was looking off away from them. Turning around to face them he said, "Do I really have to?"

"Do you want to get searched?" Franky said, taking off his glove hand.

Kenshin sighed. "That guy was not a cyborg. It was an android. He was just one of the many humanoid robots that man created as a part of his inventions."

"What? You mean there are more of them?!" Luffy asked him, to which Kenshin nodded.

Nami though had a much bigger question. "Kenshin, who made those androids as you call them?"

Kenshin sighed. "I guess I would have to tell you guys sooner or later; they were made by my brother Haou."

"Wait, you have a brother?!" Luffy asked.

"Well, I'm not surprised you have a brother...but what is he doing after us?" Zoro asked him.

"He disappeared a few years ago after destroying the Marine Base we lived on. That stupid asshole was too into keeping himself alive to care about his sibling-"

A loud roar resonated throughout the island. It's the kind you could only hear in movies with giant lizards. Everyone all around heard the roar, as well as screams to drown it out.

"Hold up..." Zoro said with a serious look on his face. "Why does that roar sound familiar?"

Nami had a pale look on her face. "That almost sounds like a-"

Suddenly there was a loud stomp, applied with by a giant reptilian foot. Turning to their left, the Straws Hats came face to face with...

"IT'S A DINOSAUR!!" Everyone, save for Luffy, Kenshin and Robin yelled with extremely exaggerated expressions. Luffy and Kenshin were staring with drooling mouths and excitement in their eyes; Of course Luffy was always this way, but for Kenshin this was his first time seeing a dinosaur.

The giant spinosaur was staring down at the Straw Hats, who regained their composure.

"What the hell is a dinosaur doing here?" - Nami

"I thought they only existed on that jungle place!" Zoro

"Shit. This is the most random day I've ever woken up to..." - Sanji

"Could this thing have something to do with the wind guy and that android thing?" - Franky

"COOL!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET TO SEE A KYOURYUU!!" - Kenshin

"I don't think it's really a dinosaur." Robin said, gathering everybody's attention. She then pointed up to the monster's chest and waist area. "Look. If it's a dinosaur why would it have clothes?"

"Ah. That's right." Nami then noticed it as well; the kyouryuu had on a dark purple skirt with a blue bra and dual swords on its back. 'Then, could it be-'

"So this is where you've been, Straw Hat Pirates. Haou-sama has sent me to test your strength." The dinosaur said...wait what?

"IT SPOKE!!" Usopp yelled in surprise, hiding behind Sanji.

For some strange reason, the dinosaur began shrinking. The dinosaur soon lost its scales and back spines, was erased of its monster size, and gained a busty female figure. The skin turned milky white. The anorexic dino woman kept its Jurassic eyes and sharp fangs though, staring eye level at the pirates.

"Good morning pirates, Kenshin. Haou-sama asked me to test the abilities of your latest crew." She said to him, placing a hand to the chokuto on her back.

At this reaction Zoro grabbed the katanas on his waist, while everyone got themselves ready for battle.

"MELLORINE!! I'VE BEEN BLESSED BY THE HEAVENS BY THIS DESCENDING ANGEL!!" Except Sanji.

He was just about to run over to her, when Nami slammed her weapon deep into his skull. At that, all besides Robin, Luffy and Kenshin yelled, "ARE YOU ON CRACK!!"

"That dinosaur was just a woman..." Luffy said in disappointment.

"YOU'RE UPSET!!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at Luffy.

"Kenshin, you know this woman?" Kenshin shook his head to Robin's question, signalling a no.

"No. She's just some woman who follows me from island to island. I wasn't sure at first if she was with my brother, but after she said his name I'm completely positive she's working for him..." Kenshin then drew his katana after replying to Robin.

"My name is Moka. I'll be fighting with you until the knights arrive to arrest you." The woman said, swiftly drawing the chokuto. Zoro wasted no time in rushing towards her.

* * *

Ten: This chapter reminds me of Big Emperor. Have a nice day.


	4. The Diamond Princess's Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: A man should get married when he's older, and no matter what it'll end in a good way; if he marries a good woman he'll be happy, if a bad woman he ends up with he can become a philosopher.

I have no idea who made that, but it cracked me up.

**_Chapter 4: The Diamond Princess's Proposal_**

* * *

"**Nittoryu: Maguma**!" The green swordsman leaped into the air and reared his blades down at Moka in a fang like position. The dino woman blocked with her chokuto, finding him to be harder than she originally thought.

Her muscles soon start to pump up and became stronger. With the strength of her powers applied she easily pushed the Samurai back. She then rushed at him, yelling, "**Madara**!"

Multiple stabs came after Zoro, who blocked with rapid swings of his swords. He soon placed Wado in his mouth and held all three blades in their positions.

"IKE ZORO!" Luffy cheered, shooting his fist into the air. Of course he didn't make it stretch, but someone might have mistaken that.

"We really don't have time for this. If those knights show up and find us they'll put us away." Nami said out loud.

"Knights?" - Franky

"We accidentally crashed into a bathroom and knocked out the heiress of this island." Nami said, then looked at Kenshin.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything wrong!" - Kenshin defended himself.

"**Battou-jitsu: So Ryu Sen**!" Moka flew at Zoro at an amazing speed, sheathing her sword quickly and then drawing it with the same speed. Zoro sheathed Wado away, then placed his other two in their scabbards as well. The swordsman then ran at her, yelling, "**Nittoryu Iai: Rashoman**!"

Their attacks collided, but the result was so fast that no one could see it. Moka and Zoro stood behind eachother with dust blowing around them.

"What's that noise?" a voice said. Soon it was accompanied by more noise, including the rustling of armor on the ground.

"Shit! They're close by!" Nami shouted, pulling out her Clima Tact. Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Robin prepared themselves, while Sanji rose up from the ground.

Back with Moka and Zoro, he gritted his teeth with frustration. Soon blood came out in a line from his chest, but it was only a small cut. Moka was comparable to his situation, seeing as only her hair was cut by a bit and her right leg had a small gash on it.

"You're better than I was told; well worth the 120 million beri bounty you have. But I got done what I needed to." Moka then leaped into the air, amplifying her legs with her dinosaur abilities.

She landed on top of a building, then ran off in some random direction. This left the Straw Hats to be trapped by the knights in diamond armor. "You're all under arrest!"

"Kuso!" Zoro ran to his crewmates, ready to draw his swords and cut them up.

"Don't try it." One of them said, pointing their guns and swords at the crew.

Zoro haulted himself, staring at Robin who nods. One of the guards walked before the Straw Hats, wearing the standard captain's uniform of the Shinsengumi, black spiky hair, and the traditional black dotted eyes. He was holding a light blue hilted meitou with a white sheath.

"Trespassers, you will all come with me." He ordered as Luffy stared blankly at him.

"On what charges?" Nami asked.

All he said, before glaring at her angrily, was, "For attempted assault on Princess Ester."

"PRINCESS!!" Every Straw Hat member except Robin yelled in shock.

And with no safe alternative they all followed him to the castle. On top of it a shining light reflected in the sun and followed them.

--

"Do you know why you are here?" The king asked the Straw Hats, mostly Luffy, Nami and Kenshin.

The others were standing beside the walls of the halls where they are while the King and that knight from before spoke with those three members.

Luffy then said, "Because you told us to?"

"Baka! He's asking why he told us to come here!" Nami yelled at him like the idiot he is.

"Y-Yes, that's what I was aiming for. Now, I want you to tell me what you two were doing in the bathroom with my daughter." The king said with the captain of the knights nodding.

"Ah! Gomen! We were sent flying there by this vacuum bastard!" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Kenshin nodded twice in agreement, then said to Luffy, "He was a wind bastard, not a vacuum bastard. Get it right."

"But he called it a vacuum..." Luffy mumbled.

"So? Just because he can create a vacuum doesn't mean that's all he can make. Besides-"

"Silence!" The knight shouted, interupting Kenshin's conversation.

"I'm really sorry. But if you'll let us leave we'll promise-"

"Luffy, we can't leave." Nami said to him. Luffy and everyone turned to her.

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because the Log Pose was taken from me by that vacuum bastard." Nami said, pointing to the arm which had the Grand Line Compass, only to show it wasn't there.

"I said he's a wind-" Kenshin began, but was kicked it the face by Nami's foot.

"Luffy?" The king whispered to himself after hearing that name. He then turned to his knight's captain and asked, "Isn't that the name of the pirate who defeated Rob Lucci of Enies Lobby?"

"I believe so..." He said, bringing the attention of the three accused. "Mugiwara no Luffy; the pirate captain that defeated that corrupted marines Morgan, plowed down Fishman Arlong, and decimated Enies Lobby to retrieve captive Nico Robin. She's over there." He pointed at said woman amongst the others.

Nami tensed at Luffy's status being revealed; now they had no chance of leaving. The king then said, "And the others?"

The captain pointed to the Straw Hats, and in order said, "Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, Cyborg Franky, Demon Child Robin, Kaizoku Gari Zoro, and..." He froze upon seeing Usopp, Sanji, and Brook.

"I think that's Black Leg Sanji..."He said, causing Sanji to become pissed at having to remember that stupid picture.

"I don't know who the skeleton or that long nose guy is." He was talking about Brook and Usopp, but didn't recognize them at all.

'Yosh! No one knows my identity as Sogeking.' Usopp thought with victory.

"But I'm sure that this here is Doroboo Neko Nami. This other guy right here looks almost like that man..." The captain said, never having knowledge of Kenshin joining their crew.

"Well, we can't let them leave if their pirates. I'll call the Marines tomorrow morning." The King said, turning around to leave. But before he did he faced his knight's captain and said, "I want you to lock them away, then find Ester."

"Hai." He said, then was about to flick him fingers and order his men to escort the pirates away, when a voice called out, "Wait!"

Everyone looked down the hall and saw the woman from before running down to where they are. "Father wait!"

"Ester! Where did you go!? You had me worried!" The king said, glad his daughter is safe and sound, and fully clothed.

Ester stopped in front of Nami, Luffy and Kenshin. "Father, there's something I want for my birthday..."

"Ester, could we handle this later? I'm in the middle of something..." He said to her.

"You're having a birthday!? Can we join!?" Luffy asked with much excitement. Nami and Kenshin punched him square in the head.

Ester then placed her hands onto Kenshin's. "What are you doing?"

"I want him." She said plainly. Everyone, except Robin and Brook of course, had their jaws drop. Brook's actually disconnected and fell and Robin just gasped.

"NANI?!"

--

"Haou-sama, I miss being with you." Moka said from up top a building.

To her right was one of those androids Kenshin explained and wearing diamond armor like those knights.

"I really wish the real Haou was here and not a replica. What does he want us to do now?" Moka asked the robot. He smiled maliciously.

"He wants you to treat me like the real Haou until Version two and that damn clown arrives. But until they do we can't put in Phase Beta." He said, holding his ear with one hand.

"Fine." Moka said disgruntled. "What are they saying?"

"The daughter of King Diamante Ester wants Kenshin to become her future husband. And tat woman Nami is using this as an excuse to set them free from their previous charges." The fake Haou said, then looked toward the skies as a figure appeared.

"How's the plan going?" Hakurei asked them, descending to the rooftop they stood on. The Shinigami, as he likes to be called, lifted his scythe up onto his shoulders while placing his hands onto his sword hilt on his waist.

In his other hand he was gripping onto something, until it broke and glass fell through his hand.

"Just one inconvenience in the way, but Haou said that Kenshin falling in love is all going according to plan." The fake Haou said to him.

"This is bullshit. Why don't we just kill the crew and bring back his brothers?" Hakurei said, just about to fly down into the castle and tear it up.

"You would be wise to watch wear you stand. If Haou-sama says so then I'll make sure it goes off without a hitch." Moka said, pointing her chokuto to his neck.

Hakurei made an intimidating laugh. "Are you threatening me?" He then placed a hand onto the sword's blade. "Who do you think I am? I'm an invincible Logia type you fuckin' cock-suck-"

Moka wasted no time in slicing through his neck and hand. Of course like he said a Logia Type is unhurt by such weapons. The dino woman then jumped back, and sheathed away her chokuto. She then grabbed onto the double edged sword on her back and drew it.

"You think that'll hurt me? I am the Shinigami! A being that brings death to all he-" With one swing, Moka slashed across Hakurei's chest, causing blood to expell from his body.

How she did it was beyond him. The wind user fell to his knees, hand held onto his chest. "What the...what the hell was that?!"

"A fool like you does not deserve to stand against me..." Moka said to him, placing her sword back where it belong.

"You...bitch..." Hakurei muttered, swearing revenge on the woman.

The fake Haou looked down at the castle from where he stood, ignoring the fight that just went on and paying attention to Kenshin and the others. 'Yes...everything's handling as planned...'

--

It was nighttime; everyone within the castle had either fallen asleep, or are minding their own business. Thanks to a request by Kenshin due to being Ester's fiance the Straw Hats are free of their charges to the kingdom.

The male members have been given a room to stay in for the night, except for Kenshin who had been given a room with Ester. Nami and Robin have been given their own room as well.

With Robin and Nami they were getting ready to go to bed, and were now sitting on their own separate beds. "Wow, how lucky we are."

"I know. It would have been troublesome if the Marines had found us on this island." Robin said, folding her clothes up to place beside her bed.

"Yeah. But this does present a problem..." Nami said, thinking back to the actual proposal. "If Kenshin's here getting married then how will we be able to leave?"

"Well he can always postpone it until we return from Raftel. Once we find One Piece we'll no doubt have to make a round trip back to Reverse Mountain." Robin said to her, smiling that warmful expression of hers.

"Yeah, but somehow I can't help but feel she did that just to help us." Nami began to think into the situation ever deeply. She then began to frown upon thinking of what Ester's face would look like when they really do have to leave.

Robin laughed at her opinion. "You have a good point. It makes you wonder how you'll spend the rest of your life..."

"EH?!" Nami looked back at her 'older sister' in surprise. Since when is she interested in such things? "Robin, you're thinking of getting married?"

"Maybe someday. I think it's something I would love to do with someone..." Robin said, still smiling about it. "You would as well..."

"Eh!? What would tell you that?!" Nami asked in shock, a tint of redness appearing on her cheeks. 'Does she know about me and Luffy?'

Robin chuckled. "It's okay, I won't tell..."

'She does know!! But how?!' Nami shrieked in her mind.

She could never understand how Robin found out, but her attitude could clearly suggest that she knows about the growing relationship between Nami and Luffy.

Robin dug herself into the bed sheets and began to read a novel to herself.

A still flustered Nami crawled into her bed, and began to fall asleep. 'Robin found out somehow. Hopefully she really won't tell Sanji-kun or Zoro.'

"LUFFY! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!!" These words resounded from the walls beside theirs. Nami looked up from where she was and started to fume in anger.

'Can't those idiots shut up for one night!!'

--

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!" Luffy yelled at Usopp.

"You lost the game so you have to sleep on the floor!!" Usopp yelled in reply.

Zoro was sleeping sitting beside the wall with his swords to his chest and Chopper was sleeping beside the bed Franky won in Janken. Now there was two left, and both Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Brook were fighting for it, sort of.

"Why couldn't I be with Nami-san and Robin-chan?" Sanji complained to himself.

"What kind of dumbass are you? You know we're not allowed to sleep with the girls." Usopp said to her, as Luffy snuck towards the bed and Sanji burned with anger.

Usopp grabbed Luffy's leg and pulled him out with Sanji's help. "And just what were you trying to do?"

"Oi yarou, don't you bother trying to steal something you lost." Sanji said, then threw Luffy onto the ground.

The captain got into a sitting position. "Nahh, but the floor's too hard. It's much more suited for your captain."

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE GOD!!" Sanji yelled at him, kicking him square in the head.

"Besides, you lost. We still have to settle with where Brook, Sanji and I have to sleep." Usopp said with his arms crossed.

The group turned to face Brook, who was hanging in the closet on a hanger. "I don't mind hanging around here. I'll be like a skeleton in a closet!"

"THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD THING!!" Usopp and Sanji yelled at the skull and bones.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!!" Nami's yell and the sound of a foot kicking onto the wall resounded through the other side.

"HAAAAI, NAMI-SWAAAAN!!" Sanji shouted with a heart in his eye, which woke up Zoro.

"Can you shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!" Zoro said in a gruff voice.

"You sleep all the time! You need to do some work around the ship, ya lazy bastard!" Sanji shouted.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Nami yelled again.

While this went on Luffy snuck into the bed and stretched his arms and legs around the bed so he wouldn't get pulled out.

In the end Sanji had to sleep on the floor and Usopp got the last bed.

--

"So why is it that no one got their own rooms?" Kenshin asked Ester. The two of them were sitting on her bed.

"Father wants your friends in a whole room to make sure no one tries to sneak out and steal any of his valuables." Ester replied. She lied facedown on her bed while Kenshin stared at her, blushing at her beautiful physique.

"Oi girl, why did you want me as your husband? I might not really want to get married." Kenshin asked her.

"You really want to know?" She asked him. He nodded and said, "Yes I do."

"Do you _really_, really want to know?" She asked once more. Kenshin was now getting irritated. "Yes I do. Can you tell me now?"

"Do you _really, really, absolutely_-"

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME?!" He lost his temper and yelled it out. She giggled at his anger release.

"I want to continue reading your stories." Now Kenshin was confused, and this was one of his serious moments.

"Nani?"

"If you guys are caught by the marines then I won't be able to read the rest of the One Piece manga." Ester explained. She then went under her bed and pulled out over 50 graphic novels. Each one featured a guy with a straw hat on his head and other characters and the words One Piece in gold above.

Kenshin paled at what he was seeing. "What the hell is this?!"

"This is the most popular manga on the spring island Japan and the third most popular manga in the world." She said, pulling out what seems to be volume #53 of the chronolized adventures of Luffy and friends.

"This volume here is the latest one called Nami's Fiance; this one confirms to fans that the LuNa pairing is canon. The story tells of the Straw Hats running into 'Vampire' Nikolai, someone who wishes to marry Nami and take her away from Luffy, but thanks to the newest crew member Luffy and Nami defeated Nikolai once and for all, and they promise eachother their hand in marriage at the end of their journeys." She explained while flipping through the pages to show Kenshin every exact moment from the last One Piece story TCM made.

Kenshin was so surprised by seeing their entire lives have been written down for the entertainment of other people. "Ester...w-wh-who made this story?"

"Duh! You guys, of course!" She said with a small smile. Kenshin pressed his hands onto his temples in annoyance.

"I mean who put this all down! Who's the author!?" Kenshin took one of the books, titled Romance Dawn, and looked inside the manga to see it was written by someone named Eiichiro Oda.

'How does this guy know of Luffy's adventures?'

"But that still doesn't explain why you chose me." Kenshin said to her.

Ester then placed the book down, and set her hand onto his shoulder. Almost instantly Kenshin felt drained inside, and Ester blushed. "I don't know why, but whenever I touch you I feel so warm. It feels like my illness disappears for that instance. It feels so good to me."

"Uh, sure..." He seemed rather freaked by her sudden words.

"If you become a permanent member of the group can you lend me some money for T.P.?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!" Kenshin yelled at her, so much her hair blew back. He then calmed down. "We can't leave anyway even if the marines weren't on our case. That vacuum, I mean, wind bastard stole the Log Pose, so we can't-"

"I can give you one." This caused Kenshin to gape at her.

"Nani?!"

"Yeah. They sell them at the black market part of the village. I go there all the time!" She said with a happy smile.

Kenshin thought it over for a minute. "But won't you get kidnapped if you do?"

"Kidnapped?" She said, making Kenshin slap his forehead.

"You're a princess! If someone were to hold you hostage they would easily be able to get tons of treasure out of your father! Shouldn't you pay attention to things like that?!" He said to her in a much more concerned voice.

She thought about it for a second. "Oh don't worry. I'm strong. Besides, they won't harm the fiance of a man with your bounty."

"But I'm not in love with you! That's just the problem! I don't have any feelings for you at all, which is the main reason of getting married!!" Kenshin said to her in an even more irritated voice.

"Oh you don't love me..." Kenshin then nodded happily.

"Yes, you finally understand..." Kenshin said, mentally breathing a sigh of relief. 'I thought I had a problem there.'

"Don't worry! It's okay if you don't love me..."

"NO, IT'S NOT!!" As they argued back and forth, hiding behind her door was a dark silhouette watching the two.

'Ester-oujousama, I have an idea of what you're really up to...'

--

"This really presents a problem." The king said from in his bed room.

He was upset with his daughter suddenly choosing a pirate as her fiance. It is true that she's at that age where she's suppose to marry, but Kenshin? He really believed her other suitors were much better choices than him.

The king then walked towards the window, and saw it was open. "Huh. Thought I closed it. Oh well..." He then closed the window, making a bitter sigh after thinking of Ester.

The king then saw that it was a full moon. "It's a mangetsu tonight."

"Yes, it really is a great thing to see." Shocked, the King turned around to see who said that, and saw Haou standing before him.

A finger was pressed between his eyes and just below his forehead, with purple lightning sparking from it. Haou then pulled his finger away, as the king suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

But before he could make a 'thud' noise, his body suddenly rose back up. A dark purple aura was around him. The same aura was expelling from Haou's eyes. "This is the best I can do as an android. I haven't been able to completely absorb Haou's Devil's Fruit powers."

'W-Why can't I speak?' The king thought, unable to even move.

"Oh that's because I disabled any electrical pulse your brain would send to any part of your body. You won't be able to recover this lost ability for another thirteen minutes..." The fake Haou spoke with a sneering smile. The king was shocked to discover that he heard his thoughts.

"That's right; I also heard your thoughts." Haou said, then grabbed the king's jaw. Suddenly the doors to his right opened up and in stepped three knights.

"Shiba-sama, are you okay? We heard an extra-" The first knight gasped along with the others when they saw the android in the presence of the king.

"Shiba-sa-" The three knights were suddenly silenced when a woman somehow appeared behind them.

Their bodies were hacked to pieces, blood splattered all over the walls and doors and even the floors. Rising up to both feet Moka then kicked the pieces inside the room. "What should we do with the blood?"

"I'll clean it up later. Bring in version 21." The android Haou said, as Moka entered the room and then closed the doors.

Haou then held a hand to the window, as it opened up with the same aura the machine had on his eyes. From outside came someone.

'What the hell is this?!' The king thought in horror as he looked at the new person.

"Diamante Shiba, meet your replacement." Haou said, pointing to the person who stepped in; this guy was an exact copy of the king, who looked so much like him.

"What should we do about him?" Moka asked him, ready to draw her chokuto.

Haou closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. "Not yet. Just one more thing to do..."

* * *

Author's Note: If you're wondering what was I thinking when I put in that One Piece manga joke in then you'll come to realize it was a funny idea. I may actually have the group run into Oda. Anyway see you next time.


	5. Attack of The Pirate Troopers

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Metroid Prime, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: Enjoy the show, and witness Ester's Devil Fruit powers.

**_Chapter 5: The Attack of The Pirate Troopers!_**

* * *

Inside the room the males of the Straw Hats were staying, things were a bit out of order; Somehow Zoro and Sanji ended up sleeping beside eachother, Kenshin had snuck in and fell asleep beside Luffy's, the captain himself has his head on Kenshin's back to keep the rest of his body up and on the bed, and everything else was a bit messy.

The light from the windows up on the ceiling reflected down onto Brook, who was hanging from the hanger still. Light enters into his eye sockets.

"Yo ho hohoho ho! The bright rays of the sun have pierced through my eyes, even though I don't have any!" Brook made another skull joke, signifying the fact that he's awake, and can see without eyes.

Sanji was the next to wake up, though it was a case of getting up before waking up, as he was having visions of Nami.

"Good morning Nami-san...allow me to give this kiss..." He then puckered his lips up, and moved in to kiss Zoro.

Good thing for our swordsman he woke up. When Zoro saw what he did, he made a face fault. Sanji finally opened his eyes and stopped making kiss motions, then freaked out just as much as Zoro did.

"DON'T STICK THAT UGLY ASS FACE IN MINE!!" Sanji yelled, sitting back up.

"YOU STOLE THOSE WORDS FROM ME!!" Zoro yelled back, and the two went back to fighting.

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly upon hearing the loud noises, not at all phased by the bright light due to him being made of light. "What the hell is going on-AH!!" He shouted when he saw Luffy on his chest.

He also noticed Zoro and Sanji were fighting. "Do you guys fight all the time?"

"URUSE!!" Both of them yelled at Kenshin, then went back to fighting. Franky was shifting in his sleep due to the noise.

"You two fight like dogs over a freakin' piece of meat." Kenshin quoted.

That's when Luffy woke up. "Meat?! Where!?" And what a way to wake up, by falling on top of Kenshin and stepping all over him.

"Where's the meat?!" He asked his two fighting nakama. They both kicked him in the face.

"Not now dumbass!!" They then turned to eachother.

"Stop repeating me!!" They both shouted to eachother. Their rage grew the longer they stared at one another.

"WHAT'S THIS?! YOU WANNA FIGHT!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Nami pounded her fists in both of their skulls, sending them crashing into the ground. Luffy and Kenshin notice that she's wearing a red pj set.

Luffy smiled when he saw her in it, probably thought she looked attractive like always, and Kenshin held back his chuckling when he saw how she pummeled them.

She then yelled, "Can't you idiots stop fighting for once in your lives?! We're in someone else's home!"

"We're not fighting! We're discussing some important business!" Luffy said, going back to thinking about the meat he heard earlier. Franky stirred more in his sleep, beginning to grit his teeth in anger.

"What could be so important that you guys have to constantly shout out?!" Nami shouted at him, gripping tightly onto his collar.

"Why are you two talking so loud?! People are trying to sleep!" Kenshin interjected, as Zoro and Sanji rose up.

Luffy and Nami then said, "We're not loud!!"

Franky couldn't handle it anymore, and sat up on his bed screaming, "KEEP IT DOWN!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" He then jumps onto the ground, or more like on top of Chopper.

The human reindeer screamed out in pain, then yelled, "FRANKY STEPPED ON ME!!"

"Ah, Nami-san! You're a radiant beauty like always! May I see your panties today?" Brook asked her after getting off the hanger.

Sanji and Nami both kicked him square in the side of his head, yelling, "AS IF!!"

"Isn't that something you would do?" Zoro muttered. Once again Sanji heard it and the two continued fighting.

And so the arguing continued, with Sanji and Zoro getting into another fight, Luffy and Nami debating against Franky and Kenshin, and Chopper yelling at Franky for stepping on him. The only person in the room not yelling was Usopp, who was still sleeping soundly with earplugs in the right spots.

--

The Straw Hats were all present and accounted for in front of the King's throne room, some male members pertruding painful scars and bumps on their bodies. The King himself rose up from his seat, and said, "Mugiwara Kaizoku, you are hereby relieved of your crimes against my daughter. You are free to leave without fear of pursuit."

A good deal of the pirates breathed a sigh of relief, especially Nami, but that was when the king continued and said, "But as per her request the one single member of your crew may not leave with you."

Kenshin smiled secretly to himself. 'There's no way these guys would leave me behind. What kind of friends would they be if they did anyway?'

"Sure." They all said at once. Kenshin gaped at them in shock.

"NANI!? YOU GUYS DON'T MIND ME STAYING HERE?!" He yelled at them.

"I have nothing against it." - Zoro

"Oh well. It's your fault for being chosen by a beautiful princess." - Sanji

"Have a good life Kenshin." - Usopp

"Try not to get blue balls." - Franky

Robin just stood by laughing quietly to herself.

"Becoming a prince! I have so much respect for you!" - Chopper

"Hmph. That's what you get for peeping on a woman." - Nami

"Yo hohoho ho! I would be delighted to perform the ceremony!" - Brook

Luffy was snickering out loud.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER!!" Kenshin yelled in distress.

"Then it's settled; you nine shall leave within 3 days, the time limit the Log Pose takes to link onto the next island." The king said, but then Nami rose her hand up, shaking it vigorously.

"Excuse me Ou-sama, but there's one more thing we're gonna need in order to leave." Nami said, then brought her hand down.

"Oi, you better not ask him for treasure." At what Zoro said Nami flinched and tensed up, her eyes gaining more detail and a visible iris.

She then turned to Zoro while sweating and smiling and said, "Of course Zoro. I was just gonna ask him for another Log Pose. The one we had was stolen from us."

"She's lying; I'd know that money hungry look anywhere..." Usopp said with a knowing look. Nami then glared evilly at Usopp, making him look away.

"So your Log Pose was destroyed. I can replace that lost one for you soon." The king says with a smile.

Robin lifted an eyebrow in shock to what he said; he was unhappy clearly when Ester wanted to marry Kenshin, and now he acts like the boy's some sort of royalty.

Nami clapped her hands together happily. "Great, then everything works out in the end!"

Luffy laughed through a toothy grin. "Sorry for the trouble we've caused Ossan!"

"Luffy, don't call him that; he's a king, and one deserves to be called as such!" Nami said to him, lightly slapping the side of his head.

"Gomen." Luffy then turned to face the king, and said, "Oji-sama then."

Nami this time rammed her fist directly into the base of his skull, causing a bump to rise up. "THAT'S NOT BETTER!!"

The King made a hearty laugh at their comedic display. Robin continued to stare at the King, noticing something wrong once more. 'This man...'

"So if everything's cleared up then we can leave right?" Luffy asked with a smile, ignoring the bump on his head.

"Yes. I guess you can."

--

"What a nice guy." Luffy said, walking outside the castle among his nakama.

"Luffy, you need to be more respectful to people." Nami lectured him, pouting while walking beside him.

Zoro stayed silent while looking at Robin. The two nodded at once as if they knew what was going on. Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it, then applied it to his mouth and began smoking.

"Well, it's just lucky he didn't decide to kill us." Usopp stated, a weight of anxiety lifting off his shoulders. "But what about Kenshin?"

Luffy snickered out loud. "We'll sneak him off with us."

"Are? Aren't we gonna leave him here to marry that diamond chick?!" Usopp asked them. Nami, Franky, and Brook joined in with Luffy's laughter.

"Do you really think we're just gonna leave him here?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"See here's the plan..." - Nami

--

Later that very same day, the Straw Hats decided to spend some time on that island shopping. After all they still needed to receive their Log Pose, and wait for it to set.

At this moment Kenshin and Ester were walking across the village, spending time together like a 'couple' would. In formal white and black clothing Ester walked down the streets of Kongoushima alongside Kenshin, who was frowning the entire time.

"And this here is where I come to make many clothes." Ester said pointing to a store with plenty of clothes in it. Kenshin despised the idea of shopping; just one of the many reasons he did not want to be in a relationship.

He then thought of something. "Wait, make clothes?"

"Yes. I use my powers to help make the clothes in this store, and they let me shop here for free." She stated while smiling, her pearly whites shining in the sun's rays.

Kenshin then began to think deeper into what she said. She basically said she had powers. "Hold up; you mean you're an ability user too?"

"That's not important..." Ester claimed, then walked along the streets to name more of her favorite places.

"But she brought it up..." Kenshin then hurried up to catch her.

As he ran up to her, a group of glowing yellow eyes were following them through the shadows of where they were.

--

"Is everything ready?" Moka asked the King, stepping out from the window with a Log Pose in her hand.

The King, who was drinking a glass of tea, looked back at Moka then walked towards her. "Of course. Save for a few, I believe they've fallen for it. Now, is phase 3 ready?"

"Hai. We'll begin by causing anguish to well up inside his brothers." King Diamante smiled devilishly at what Moka was planning. The dinosaur swordswoman tossed the Log Pose onto his bed, then took out a red stone and held it before the false king.

"Ah. Aka Kairouseki. I'm guessing he wants me to have a Devil's Fruit power?"

"No. He just wants me to regain my Fuuin Fuuin powers give back this Zoan powers to you." The swordswoman claimed, still awaiting his hand.

The king placed his right hand onto the red stone, as both their bodies glowed bright red. Over their outlines ethereal figures passed through one another and into their friend's host. Soon the light died away, and their hands parted.

Moka placed the stone in her pocket, then took hold of her green sword. "There. I shall be taking my leave; I've already sent for the Pirate Troopers after them..."

Moka then walked to the windowseal, and leaped out. Where she would go is anybody's guess. The King then looked at his hand, as it transformed into a reptilian claw.

--

"Kenshi-san," Robin asked Zoro, who somehow ended up joining her in their trip around town. It was for the best, seeing as Zoro would wind up arguing with anyone else and at least he won't get lost.

"Ah. I don't believe a single bit of that man's acting. We should tell the others though..." Zoro said, not looking at the archaeologist.

"We shouldn't at the moment; we'll only give ourselves away. Besides," Robin then looked at Zoro, who was still staring away. "He can still call the marines on us. And without the Log Pose we cannot leave."

Zoro sighed deeply, scratching the right side of his green haired head with the appropriate hand. "What do you think we should do?"

"We should wait until the Log Pose is in our possession before we do anything. What happens afterwards we can sort out through our actions like always." And with a smile Robin finished her spoken version of a plan. That warm smile of course caused Zoro to blush slightly, giving him a funny feeling in his stomach.

While Zoro was experiencing this feeling yellow glowing eyes were looking at them from over top buildings and within alleyways.

'Why is she smiling at me like that? She's like an innocent child.' Zoro commented on her without speaking it. The swordsman then tried to think about manly thoughts to block out Robin, but compiled with the ideas of training and becoming the greatest swordsman, somehow Kuina and that woman who resembled her popped in his mind.

Who knows how long it will take until Zoro finds solace?

Robin chuckled to herself lightly. 'I'm tormenting you!'

--

"How the hell did I end up with these four?" Sanji asked himself, looking up at the sky from aboard Sunny Go.

Below the chef was Usopp, Franky and Chopper. Franky was fixing damaged spots on Sunny with Usopp and Chopper helping. He really didn't feel like staying here, mumbling about how he would have loved to spend the day with Nami or Robin.

"Oi, you two aren't messing up over there are you?" Franky asked the liar and the animal.

"I know what I'm doing; all I have to do is watch what you do; Ita.(plank)" Usopp requested Chopper for a plank. Chopper grabbed one and handed it to him, saying, "Here."

Usopp used the plank Chopper gave him to fit perfectly into and replace the damaged spot on Sunny Gou he was fixing. But as he pounded nails in he accidentally slammed the hammer on his finger, yelling, "Ita!"

"Here!" Chopper handed Usopp another plank, for some reason thinking he asked for it. He realized his mistake and said, "Sorry."

"Damn it...why do I have to help out and not the others..." He asked himself.

"Well, Zoro would only flippantly pound away and Luffy might just break it even more." Chopper answered, knowing just how those two are. The doctor mascot then added, "Besides, they're with Robin and Nami."

"KUSO!! WHY DID THOSE TWO HAVE TO END UP SPENDING TIME WITH NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN!!??" Sanji cried out, practically pulling his hair out.

"Well excuse us for not having a pair of breasts Sanji-kun." Usopp mumbled under his breath.

Within seconds, Usopp was sprauled over the ground covered in bumps, bruises and blood. Sanji was walking away while lighting a cigarette. "Shitty bastard..."

"AAHHH! USOPP'S BADLY HURT!! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!!" Chopper yelled out, running around in circles. He soon stopped when he realized something; he _is_ a doctor! "Ah; that's me!"

And so, Chopper went to treating Usopp. As he did grey creatures began to walk towards the Sunny Go along the village streets.

Meanwhile back on Sunny Go Brook was looking at a picture. It had a naked woman in a pool of blood while kinkly washing herself all over in the red liquid. Brook suffered a massive nosebleed. "Yo hohoho ho! This is such a wonderful picture! Such good lighting, perfect shading, and what a physic. It's so beautiful my bones have been exposed, even more than they already have!!"

"STOP WITH THE SKULL JOKES!!!" Sanji yelled at him, then oggled at the picture the skeleton had. "Whoa! Where did you get that?!"

"It was lying around the men's quarters, among other pictures of naked madams. There's even one with an exposed Nami-san."

"NANI?!"

--

Elsewhere Luffy was easily lifting some shopping bags for Nami. She went shopping crazy while offscreen and now Luffy was suffering for it.

"Now now Pirate King. You're not gonna say that that's too heavy for you..." Nami asked the straw hat wearing boy.

"Nope." Luffy commented with a smile, carrying the bags with ease. Though he could do better off without them he was happy to see Nami in the same way.

Both of them were totally clueless to the reptilian-like creatures in the shadows. They were grey in color with disformed grotesque organs shown on the outside. Their left arms were blade like scythes with jagged edges on the sharp side and their right arms were pincers that resembled a lobsters'. Red pulsating veins glow under their grey armor and among the flesh they contained, with tri-hinged mouths and glowing yellow eyes.

The first one spoke to the rest in an unknown language, pointing to Luffy and Nami from within the shadows of the alleyway they were in. The first creature then leaped out from the alley, causing everyone around them to shriek in shock. Two of the creatures point their pincers at a random person, then fires a bullet out from that same arm at him.

Luffy and Nami turned around in time to notice the creatures attacking. The first one then ran after Luffy, reaching to tear him to pieces. Luffy though had other plans. "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!"

Luffy fired his right fist at the creature, dropping the bags in the process and knocking it into the nearest building. Nami watched him in shock.

Luffy's hand snapped back into place, watching the many hords of people running away from the creatures. Soon only Luffy and Nami were left as the only humans before the things. From off the top of a building landed Moka, who stared at Nami with a smirk.

"It's that girl again-ita!" Luffy began, but was interrupted when Nami slapped the side of his face.

"Luffy! Why did you drop my clothes!?" Nami asked him, ignoring the dangers they were in.

"Well, how else was I suppose to knock out that weird reptile?!" Luffy said in defense.

"No matter...I'll handle them." Nami said, totally dropping the conversation while taking out the perfect Climatact.

"Then why did you hit me!?" - Luffy

"There are your targets; get them Pirate Troopers!" Moka commanded, pointing to the two pirates.

The Pirate Troopers leaped after their prey.

--

"Kya!" Ester fell to the ground after being pushed, a Pirate Trooper standing before her.

"Ester!" Kenshin called out, but couldn't rush over to help her due to his own problem; a Pirate Trooper clawing through his katana.

Kenshin pushed back the Trooper, then ran for his 'fiance'. This left him wide open to a bullet shot at his back. Due to the sun being out he couldn't dodge it and ended up falling to the ground in pain.

The black haired D. coughed up blood, cursing mother nature for the fact that he couldn't be untouchable for that exact moment. "Dammit..."

Just as the Pirate Trooper was about to strike Ester, hard shiny shards flew out of her hands and pierced into the pirate's body. Green ooze shot out of its body and mouth, as it fell to the ground. Ester began to regulate her breathing as she stood up.

Kenshin was amazed at her ability. "Ester, were those-"

"**Kongousouha**!!" Ester's hands began to cover themselves with the same element, then fired off at the Pirate above Kenshin in the form of spears the size of watermelons. This Trooper died in a similar fashion.

"Ester..." Kenshin rose to his feet, reaching around his back to try and remove the bullet. "What was that?"

"Kenshin, what was that?" She asked him, for some reason thinking he would know.

"I don't know. But let's try to regroup with the others to find out." Kenshin said, reaching his hand out to her. She then grabbed it, and together the two ran into town in search for the Straw Hats.

Soon that draining feeling appeared within Kenshin once more. 'I feel so tired now...I think I know what her ability is...'

* * *

TCM: And that ends chapter 5. And if you didn't notice, this story will have a Metroid plot.

Kenshin: It will!? Why?!!

TCM: Because the franchise has been my favorite franchise, all the way back in 1997, and Samus is hot.

Kenshin: You're the weirdest person in the world.

TCM: Call me weird again and I'll tell Nami who really made those pictures...

Kenshin: WAIT NO!!


	6. Capture Nico Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Metroid Prime, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: Enjoy the show, and watch for a Digimon reference.

**_Chapter 6: Pirate Troopers Plan; Capture Nico Robin!_**

* * *

"**Oni Giri**!" Zoro yelled, slicing through a group of Pirate Troopers. As their bodies fall to the floor he looked back at Robin while sheathing his swords. "Well, that's settles that, these sons of bitches."

"What a cruel thing to do." Robin said, clutching her hands together. As she did, extra hands sprouted on other Pirate Troopers snapped their necks and bodies.

"Like you're one to talk. What are these things?" Zoro replied, stepping over their corpses to move west. "The others must have run into them. Let's find them."

"Kenshi-san," Robin began, causing him to moan and turn towards him. "We just came from that direction."

Zoro paled when she said that, and looked at Robin while trying to fix his face. She chuckled and then said, "You didn't know did you?"

"Uruse!!" He roared at her. She then walked away, with Zoro grumpily following her. They had no clue that a shining glint was in the sky, speeding towards a second one.

"Calm down Kenshi-san. It's not like-" Before she continued, she suddenly closed her eyes in reaction to something wet touching her face. The sound of rain dropping on the ground could be heard around them, but it was a temporary thing.

"What's wrong? Forgot your sudden-" Zoro froze in shock when he saw her face. There was blood splattered on her face, tiny droplets of it over her eyes. "Where did that-"

An impact shook the area they were in. Zoro and Robin turned to face the area that was destroyed, and see a body within a crater where a building use to be. The two pirates ran to see what happened, and discovered something incredibly surprising.

"That man..." Zoro said, looking down on the beaten and bloodied body of Hakurei. "He was here the entire time?"

"A fool like him could never hold a candle to me, even in a thousand years." A voice spoke out. Both pirates glared into the voice's direction, and spot a descending figure.

It was a man in golden armor over his feet and legs, golden gauntlets over his wrists, golden chest plate over his body and back, and even down where his private area would be. On his head was a golden helmet made to cover his head with a V over top the helmet. All other parts of his body have a blue shade over it.

The man looked at Zoro, who was still staring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm here on simple orders. Stand aside Pirate Hunter Zoro." He said to him, walking towards the swordsman. The swordsman grabbed a hold of his black katana and his white hilt blade. "You wish to kill me?"

"What exactly do you want?" Zoro asked him.

"Not yet..." Hakurei coughed out, rising up from the ground. He grabbed the scythe beside him and stood before the golden warrior. "Who do you think you are CHALLENGING ME?!! YOU'LL SOON FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SHINIGAMI!!"

Hakurei glided towards him, the wind increasing his speed, with his weapon poised and ready to decapitate the golden warrior. He simply looked at him and said, "Someone who relies on their Devil's Fruit powers have no chance against us, even if they are Logia types."

"Silence!!" - Hakurei

"Then I'll show you why; **Plasma Shoot**!" The man then swung his hands out wide, creating a golden ball of plasma energy to appear before him. From it a thousand colorful beams of energy fired out from it, piercing into Hakurei's body.

Red liquid oozed out from the wounds created, and the wind user spat up blood from the pain received by all the attacks. The defeated Shinigami fell to the ground, spitting up blood, as the plasma shots finally stop.

The victor stomped over top Hakurei's body, causing him to cough up blood, and moved closer to Robin and Zoro. "As I said before, I am here to accomplish my mission; prevent Haou from accessing the Poneglyph."

Zoro and Robin tensed up in shock, more the girl than the guy. "Po-Poneglyph?! There's one here?!" She asked the golden man.

"Our job is to up hold the peace of the world AND destroy the World Government. And you," The man then pointed his left index finger at Robin. "Are the only person who can read this Poneglyph, survivor of Ohara. Our current mission is to make sure you don't even see that Poneglyph. There are two choices you can make."

Robin narrowed her eyes a little more. "And what are they?"

The golden man held the same finger up to resemble a 1. "You come with us by choice or by force," He then held the middle finger up to make 2. "Or I kill you here and now."

"The hell with that!" Zoro drew his swords while rushing after the man, but he disappeared in a flash and reappeared before Robin.

"Now, what do you plan to do?" He asked her, looking at the dark skinned pirate. She crossed her arms over her chest, preparing to perform her trick.

"**Tres Fluer**!" She shouted, allowing her to grow arms all over the man's body. Seconds passed, and she soon gasped, realizing something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Of course your little Devil Fruit trick won't work on me, or anyone who can control haki to the extent my group can." The man said, prompting both pirates to lift an eyebrow in suspicion. "Now, you're coming with me!"

"I'm still here, aren't I?!" Zoro slashed his sword at him. The man swung his hand at Zoro, which created a shock wave that blew the swordsman away.

Zoro slid across the streets, then rushed towards the haki user. He placed one sword on his left hip, shouting, "**Nittoryu Iai: Rashouman**!!"

Zoro disappeared in a flash, leaving twin trails of destruction to seek out his opponent at top speed. But before he could reach him, another afterimage appeared before Zoro. This figure grabbed Zoro's arms, stopping him from achieving the draw.

Before Zoro now was a tall man in blue armor. He had blue and golden shoulder pads, a blue and white chestplate with a big golden V in the middle that expands off the armor itself, twin gauntlets with silver bracelets attached to them, and blue boots of the same design. On his back was a large outer blue cape with a cut pattern at the bottom that also has a bat wing like top, and a blue helmet similar to the golden one the other guy had except it didn't have a V and instead spikes coming from the back.

"Ultra Force V?! You were on this island all along?!" The golden fighter asked him. His confirmed nakama pushed back Zoro, and stared at Robin.

"Magna, you were suppose to take the girl and leave. Don't waste time fighting or he'll send more Pirate Troopers after her." V said to the golden fighter. Magna then nodded, and grabbed Robin by her waist, flying off into the skies with her.

"ROBIN!!" Zoro called out, running after her on the ground. V flashed in front of him, stopping the swordsman from moving forward. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"If you want her so bad then cut me down." V challenged, pointing to himself with his right thumb.

"Then don't be sad if you get chopped down. **Oni Giri**!!" Zoro dashed at V with as much speed as he could muster.

Before Zoro got in range though V disappeared in a flash and came up before the swordsman. A katana extended from his right bracelet so he could press it onto the cross-way where Zoro's blades met. Our favorite cheater of death gasped at the guy's speed.

V then pushed back Zoro, as two cuts appeared on his chest and left shoulder. Zoro slid across the ground, then glared maliciously at the supersonic fighter. "I see; you've mastered that Soru move enough to move your entire body at the same speed."

"Soru? The Rokushiki speed technique...my power is given thanks to the Devil's Fruit I've devoured; the Ekou Ekou no Mi." V stated, disappearing from one spot to another. Zoro had a hard time keeping up. "This allows me to move every part of my body at the speed of sound. Whether I want to run fast, cut someone without moving from where I stand,"

Another cut appeared on Zoro's body, this time leaving a gash on his right arm. Zoro cried out in pain and gripped the wound as it bled through his fingers. "Or releasing sonic booms, all these powers are enhanced thanks to my armor, and my Ulforce Haki."

"Haki?" Zoro of course had no clue as to what Haki could be. He grabbed onto his swords and stood tall. "Alright, your friend mentioned this before. What's haki?"

--

"**Thunderstorm Tenpo**!" Lightning rained down from the skies, pulverizing the battalion of Pirate Troopers attacking them. They each collapsed one by one, leaving Moka to be the only one to fight.

Lightning was touching onto her as well, but when it touched her it was diverted to another trooper. The swordsman stared at the robbing navigator. "Something like that won't work on me."

"It reflected off of her?" Nami stared at Moka in shock. 'She's suppose to be a Zoan type, so why is it that she remained unaffected by the lightning?'

"**Gomu Gomu no Pisto**-" Luffy began, but stopped when he was distracted by a golden light in the skies. "Are?"

"Luffy why did you stop!? Kick her ass!" Nami commanded, wondering what brought about this sudden hault.

"That." Luffy pointed up at the sky, causing Nami and Moka to look up as well.

What all three saw was Magna soaring through the skies, with Robin in his arms. Luffy and Nami gasped in horror, and screamed, "ROBIN!!"

"Dammit! They're here already?" Moka cursed to herself, watching the golden figure fly off.

"Nami! We have to get her back!" Luffy shouted at the navigator, running towards a building to try and reach Robin with it.

"Okay! **Thunder Ball**!" Nami removed a part of the Climatact and threw a ball of lightning at the thunder-proof woman who was their opponent with the snapped off staff.

"Don't be so sweet!" Moka slapped away the ball with her right hand, knocking it into a building. When Moka returned her attention to Nami she had already left to support Luffy.

"Kuso! Get back here!" She yelled, rushing after them.

--

"Exactly how it sounds; spirit. Haki is classified in two ways, ambition and energy. Ambition haki allows one to defeat opponents without fighting as a main use. Energy haki is what you just saw used by Magna probably, allowing one to manifest energy into a physical form.

"There are a few people in this world besides the Kuja who can even hope to muster this ability, but among those few humans are those who can use a special type of haki that sets them above other humans definitely, like Red Haired Shanks, your captain and Boa Hancock." The mention of Luffy brought an interest in Zoro's eyes.

"Luffy? He can use haki?" - Zoro

"Our leader also has this power." V said, then pulled the katana out his bracelet. He then took out a sheath from behind his cape and placed it inside. "But this isn't important. The main focus as of now is our job. Our current mission is preventing Yuuki D. Haou from accessing the secrets of a Poneglyph, and the best way to do that is to make sure he does not read it."

"So why do you need Robin?" Zoro asked him, holding his blades up to V.

"That." V points to the bodies of the Pirate Troopers that were on the ground. "These are no doubt Haou's creatures, and that man over there,"

He then points to Hakurei's body. "Is a pirate assassin hired by Haou to work beside him. The evil human will do whatever it takes to capture Nico Robin because she's the only human left alive who can help him."

Zoro then thought for a moment, and shakily stood up. "So Haou, wants to use Robin to read the Poneglyph. And you guys are gonna kidnap her to stop that?"

"Yes, you catch on quite quickly. Now stay out of our way if you want her back after we kill Haou." The armored knight said, walking off to another direction.

"Don't give me that shit!!" Zoro roared suddenly. He then gripped his swords tightly and pointed them at V. The armored knight turned his head around to face him.

"What?" - Ultra Force V

"You can't just take away my nakama so naively! How do we know you won't use her like those bastards of CP9!?" Zoro then bursts towards V with as much speed as an inhuman person like him could.

"Don't make me laugh; **Machine Shigan**!!" V brought his free hand up, pointing the index finger at Zoro. He then rapidly jabbed his finger at Zoro, releasing multiple sound streams at the swordsman.

"**Tourou Nagashi**!" Zoro flew towards the bullets, passing around them with excellent ease. The swordsman finally got through the assault, then reached Ultra Force V. He then prepared to slash at him with all three blades.

The knight disappeared in a flash and came up before him, kicking Zoro in the ribs. He sent him flying into a wall with an extremely loud crashing noise. "Don't make me use my full power."

Zoro stood up from the rubble he made, his bandanna wrapped around his head. Both swords were sheathed away as he held onto Wado. He then shouted, "**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson**!!"

"You're as sweet as chocolates; Like I can't attack you from over here!!" V then jumped back, sliding on the ground and making a quick hault with his katana held by his back side and another hand placed onto the hilt.

"**Yamato Iai: ****Ame no Ohabari**!!" The man drew his katana, but only halfway. After a split second V sheathed the sword back into the scabbard fully.

Before he could register anything, Zoro's body was hacked and slashed up. He didn't even have a chance to reach his opponent before he fell to his knees. Blood seeped through his wounds, his body painted as dark as an overused vampire stake.

"You can lay there and die. If you live then tell your captain we have your archaeologist." The armored warrior then disappeared with a flash.

Zoro tried his best to stand up, but could do nothing but fall. He fell to the ground completely, simmering in a pool of his own blood. "Dammit! I couldn't stop him..."

--

"You're behaving quite nicely." Magna said to her, continuing to fly across the sky with her in his arm. "Have you given up?"

"All you want to do is keep me away from my crew long enough to defeat Haou right? I can accept that, but there's a problem." Robin said to him in reply. The golden flyer blinked in response to what she said, his scarlet eyes looking into her cerulean.

"And what would that be?"

"ROBIN!!" A voice yelled out in pure desperation. Magna and Robin looked down under them, and saw Luffy shooting up at them like a rocket.

"Him." Magna dodged the incoming attack, and landed on top of a building with Robin safely in his arms still.

Luffy stretched his arms out for them, grabbing onto a pole sticking out from where the two stood. Luffy then pulled himself forward, safely landing onto the rooftop. He glared down his opponent, breathing out harshly just from using all that energy to get there."Robin!"

"Another person wants to get in our way..." Magna said, preparing to walk straight to Luffy for a fight.

Robin ran in between both of them. "Wait, stop! Let me talk to him first!"

"R-Robin?" Luffy was utterly confused as to what was exactly going on. As he looked at the last survivor of Ohara he was about to fear the same thing from Thriller Bark was about to happen again. But looking into Robin's eyes, he began to think otherwise.

"Luffy, he's part of an organization that wants to stop Haou. That's why he's taking me away!" Robin informed the rubberman.

Luffy blinked questionably. "Huh? Who is he?"

"My name is Magna. As an Exalted King my mission is to work as the power group of the Revolutionary Forces. To keep the world safe from evil is our true motive." Magna said, crossing his arms together, though this seems a bit hard since he wore gauntlets.

"Revolutionaries? I think I've heard of them before..." Luffy muttered to himself, thinking back to where he heard that word. It clicked in his mind. "Ah! Robin, didn't you mention them before!?"

"Un. They're the same group your-" Robin began, but stopped when a group of more Pirate Troopers leaped at them from their surroundings.

"These guys again?" Luffy cursed to himself, about ready to fight them again.

Robin held her arms up to summon more hands, but Magna grabbed onto her and flew away with the woman. "Dammit. We'll have to cut your absence short."

"Wait, hold on!" Robin requested him to wait a few minutes longer, but he didn't listen and instead flew away with her. Luffy was still in the midst of fighting the Troopers to stop them.

"Robin!!" Luffy got angry, and used his Muchi attack to knock them off the building. After retracting the leg he stretched his arm out to get back the woman, but they were too far for him to grab. "ROBIN!!"

"LUFFY!!" Robin called back out, as they disappeared into the distance.

Luffy ran towards the edge of the rooftop, thinking to himself, 'I'm gonna get her back!'

"What's your hurry?" A voice said beside him. Luffy stopped running to see who it was, and saw King Diamante standing amidst a different type of those Pirate Troopers.

"Huh? What's going on?" Luffy was confused as to what was going on.

"I can't believe how useless you are; you assholes can't even keep one girl from being kidnapped before I could." He said in an inverse voice. He then sighed, saying, "Kill him, Pirate Commandos."

And his words sent the weird creatures flying towards Luffy, energy blades extending from their arm cannons.

--

"This does not have to be goodbye, Nico Robin." Magna said to her, not bothering to look at her. "If you calmly work with us you will go back to them."

Robin doesn't make any gestures or movement on her own. She just regrets the actions her nakama will take to save her.

* * *

TCM: Read and Review, and don't worry. Unless they are made up by me then everyone here has definite One Piece insurance.


	7. The End of A World

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Metroid Prime, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: Enjoy the show.

**_Chapter 7: The End of A World_**

* * *

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun**!" Luffy shot off his fists at his opponents, knocking off each of the Pirates that came after him. One of the Aero Pirates flew higher into the skies, then released missiles at him.

Luffy jumped out of the way of the missiles, landing safely to the edge of the building. The pirate captain then clenched his fists, preparing to finish these guys off.

But before he could throw a punch, the sound of metal ripping through flesh resounded from behind Luffy. Luffy fell to his knees in pain. His back was oozing with blood from the three scars he received.

Turning around Luffy spotted the King with a three clawed arm covered in blood. "Stay still, and you'll feel nothing at all."

"The hell I-" But before he could finish, the Aero Pirates aimed their missiles at Luffy once more. "Kuso!"

"Now stay still..." The King began to transform into a half raptor-spino human thing, the power of the Devil's Fruit taking effect. "You'll be seeing death's door within-"

"**Ame no Ohabari!!**" (Blade of Heaven)A voice screamed out, as the Aero Pirates were ripped apart within mere slashes.

"What the hell!?" The king was shocked to see that his tools were destroyed so easily. "Who could have done that?!"

"Hello there." A voice called out, as an echoing whisper resonated behind Luffy. Luffy turned around, and saw Ultra Force V standing between him and the false King.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I should ask you that; you aren't King Diamante." He told the imposter. He was appalled, even though V was right.

"And what makes you say that?" The Zoan type asked him, swiping a claw at him.

It seemed to pass through his body, as if he faded in and out, leaving an afterimage and stepping back into place. The King was shocked to say the least. "But how?! Who are you?!"

"You really want to know?" The blue knight removed his helmet with both hands, holding it onto his left waist. His white suave hair flows down to his earlobes. The blue eyes he possessed stared into the King's eyes, as he gasped when he realized who he was looking at.

"Dante?!!"

--

"Party Table Kick Course!!" Sanji elegantly spun around the ground with his hands so his feet could lay into the butts of many Troopers.

"Hissatsu: Kayaku Boshi!!" Usopp fired off exploding stars that knocked down some of the Troopers.

"Kokte Roseo!!" Chopper in his Arm Point form rams his arm hooves into grenadier Pirates.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky blew away some more, tearing them apart by the sheer force power.

After they were done the Straw Hats stood on top of the bodies they massacred, as Sanji took a smoke of a cigar. "There could be more of these things around town."

"Yeah, you think they might have attacked Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Nami?" Usopp asked, thinking about how this would affect everyone around them.

"Whoever made these must have known what he was doing; none of them have organic material." Chopper said while studying one of the Troopers.

Sanji then ran off, shouting out, "I'll go find Robin-chan and Nami-san! You three stay here!"

"This is no time for love man!!" Usopp yelled out. Sanji continued running towards the city, but was stopped by the presence of more Pirate Troopers and Aero Pirates. They each fire at Sanji.

--

"Diamond Hell!!" Ester slapped her hands onto the bodies of a group of Pirate Troopers, as diamond spears impaled them.

"Niji Tekken!!" (Rainbow Iron Fist) Kenshin slammed a fist covered in rainbow flames into the face of one of the Troopers. This strike knocked it onto the ground, twitching violently.

Kenshin stared back at Ester, who was looking pale as she stepped over the bodies she slaughtered. The not so pure princess walked over to Kenshin, then fell down. Kenshin reacted in time to grab her before she could touch the earth. As her body touched Kenshin she could feel that pale expression regaining its color.

"I think I know why you feel so good around me; you ate the Kongou Kongou no Mi right?" Ester nodded to his words.

"Your body is made up of diamonds, and you can expel them from your body as much as you please. Diamonds can also absorb light and convert it into energy; that's why I feel so drained while touching you." Kenshin's assumptions were correct; he could feel himself tired just by touching her.

"Wow. Is that true?" Ester asked, thinking about how complicated that sounds. "That works perfectly for my sickness."

"What is your sickness again?" Kenshin asked her, as Ester looks up into his eyes. Kenshin felt warm within as he stared into her diamond-pearl white eyes.

"Thank you Kenshin..." Ester whispered to him, inching close to him. "For giving me energy..."

"Ester..." Kenshin muttered back, as the princess perked her lips.

"Now isn't this sweet?" A voice said. Kenshin and Ester turned to his left to see Moka walking towards them. In her left hand she held orange and red stained hair attached to a woman's head. "I believe this belongs to you."

"NAMI!!" Ester and Kenshin yelled out, as the princess rushed over to Moka as she threw the navigator. Ester grabbed Nami before she falling on the ground. Her body was riddled with thin cuts and blood. "What did you do?!"

"I fought her; she specialized in using the weather against her opponents, but even her lightning was useless against me." Moka stated, as Kenshin became even more angry.

"Moka!" Kenshin roared, punching his left fist forward and releasing a beam of rainbow light at her.

"Kudaran." She slapped the beam away, sending it through a wall.

"How did she do that?"

"Your most powerful attacks are useless against my Devil's Fruit power." She claimed, feeling confident that Kenshin would be powerless to defeat her.

"**Mikazuki no Niji**!" (Crescent Rainbow) Kenshin swiped his right arm at Moka, releasing a crescent moon shaped attack of rainbow colors. The blow harmlessly passed through her body.

Kenshin rushed in to follow up with the attack at an abnormal speed. "Winning Knuckle!" He slammed his fist into her face, knocking her down.

--

Dante stood in his armor staring down the King and Luffy. "Yes. My name's Yamato Silfarion Dante, the Sonic Knight of the Exalted Kings. Code Name: Ultra Force V!"

"The Sonic Knight...that explains your powers." The false king said, as he was suddenly knocked back by an unseen force.

"Now that my cover is blown, I'll have to reduce you to ashes android." Dante placed a hand onto his katana, then added his second one on the hilt.

The spino king was blasted backwards by a slash too fast for his eyes. He held onto his wound, clutching the blood as it seeped through his fingers. "Kono yarou!"

"Sonic's V Force!" Dante said, holding the sword once again in the same position. A V shaped wound appeared on the Zoan, blood gushing from his mouth.

Luffy was watching the whole fight, speechless as to what he could say.

Dante disappeared in a flash, then reappeared behind the King android. "ULForce Saber!"

The android was pummeled to the ground by the force of the sword's thrust, causing more blood to erupt from his body. He laid there on the ground, Dante standing mighty above him.

"You have been bested. Where is Moka?" Dante asked of him. The android was shocked at the fact that he asked about the woman and not the King.

"For the love of shit, how much do you know?" The android copy of the king could not be more angry than at this very moment; he has failed the mission completely. He would eventually be destroyed, if not by these two then by Haou himself.

"I've eavesdropped onto everything that night; you killing those guards, you taking over the image of the king, and Moka disposing of him afterwards...all those I've witnessed after checking on that diamond princess and our leader's son." Dante stated, proving that he truly was a spy.

Luffy blinked at the part where he mentioned their leader having a son. But who could he mean by that? "Does he mean Kenshin?"

The Sonic Knight was just about to stab his sword into the android, when it suddenly rose up on its own. Its eyes glowed an eerie pinkish purple. The human looking robot then turned to Luffy and Dante. In a different sort of half voice he said, "Stupid humans...getting in my way...You knights won't survive my wrath!!"

"Haou, I presume? You and your psychic powers have threatened the peace of this world for far too long!" Dante shouted, pointing his blade at the android's neck.

"What's going on? Oi, bring Robin back!!" Luffy suddenly shouted, but didn't gather Dante's attention.

Haou's minion then turned to Luffy, and said, "You fools better keep the woman in a safe place; Once I read that Poneglyph I'll enslave all of you mortals and rebuild this world into a nice little plaything."

"I don't give a damn about any of that!! Bring back my nakama!!" Luffy roared, his face revealing just how much wrath he's emitting while gripping tight onto the dummy's clothes.

"So as I believe with your logic the woman from Ohara is not here...then so be it." The dummy then went numb and fell in Luffy's arms, as he spilt out his last words; "I'll reduce this entire island to ashes..."

Luffy had no clue what he meant by that. "What does he mean by ashes?"

Dante froze up as he turned his head up. Within the distance the Sonic Knight saw a glowing orb miles above them. "Oh shit."

Above the pirates floated a massive purple and black ship, with an extending cannon pointed down toward the island. A ball of purple energy was growing at the tip, as if about to fire upon it. Luffy watched the thing. "Sugei!! What is that?!"

"He's going to blow this place up!!" The Sonic Knight flew towards Luffy as sonic speed, snatching him up within seconds.

--

"What, now!?!" Moka said, then pushed Kenshin back from her sword. Kenshin, with his own energy sword, had no clue what she was talking about, until he saw that all the colors around them was being overshadowed by an ominous purple glow.

Ester gasped in fear along with Kenshin as they saw the ship above them. Moka too was surprised. "He's gonna release that?!! Even when I'm still here?!!!"

Just then, the four of them were swept up by a sonic boom.

--

Zoro opened his eyes, then sat up to see where he was. Looking down at his body he saw that all the wounds he suffered were gone. "What happened?!"

"AH! ZORO!!!" Chopper screamed, leaping onto him with a massive glomp. Thank goodness he was in his Brain Point.

"AH! Chopper!? Let go of me!!" Zoro said, pushing the tanuki reindeer off of him. "Did you do this?!"

"Huh?! No, someone brought you here." Chopper said, which got Zoro confused.

"Someone...who was it?!"

"Some guy with red and white armor. He looked so cool with his red cape, like a knight!!" That's when Zoro remembered what happened before he got owned; the two knights, Robin being kidnapped, Kenshin's brother Haou.

"Where's Luf-" Just as he was about to finish, Luffy, Nami, Ester, Kenshin and Moka fell onto the Sunny Go. Franky and Sanji ran up to them.

"Oi, what the hell was-" Sanji paused when he saw that Nami was hurt. Luffy shook his head in pain, then saw Nami's state.

"NAMI!!" Luffy screamed, a look of horror appearing on his face. He then held her in his arms. "NAMI!! Are you okay?!!! Speak to me!!"

Nami was completely immobile. Luffy moved her shirt after seeing blood leak from her chest, and saw bloody scars littering her breasts. Sanji ran over to Chopper, as the purple light was ignored by the Straw Hats. "Chopper!! Can you heal her!!?"

"Uh, I-" Suddenly, a sonic boom blew the ship out farther to sea, as the beam shot down onto the island. The entire group, especially Ester, watched in horror as her home island was destroyed within seconds. The island vanished before her very vision. No words came out of her mouth, just tears pouring down the diamond princess's eyes.

--

One Day Later

--

TWACK

A foot connected with Hakurei's gut, bringing him down to one knee on a marble floor. "Kuso!"

A hand reached out from a garb and snapped around the wind user's neck. He is lifted up into the air by the same arm, showing off pure brute strength. From his hooded face, Hakurei's assaulter glared down at him.

"So let me get this straight; not only did you fail to bring back the sole survivor of Ohara, but you left Moka there as well?" He asked him, as Hakurei gasped for air. He released the Shinigami from his grip, allowing him to fall and gasp for air.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless..." Hakurei spoke, coughing and wheezing to clear his crushed throat. 'Dammit, he's much stronger than last time...'

"Of course I'm much stronger." The cloaked man said, stomping his right foot onto his servant's head. Hakurei growled in anger at the treatment he was being given. "And you were too careless. If she wasn't with you then she was still on that island when I powered ARMS."

The man then removed his foot off of Hakurei, walking to his throne. "Your punishment won't be painless...now those fools have gotten involved."

"Those fools?" Hakurei rose up to both feet, fixing his jaw from a few seconds ago. "You mean those-"

The cloaked man held his hand out, as thirteen images of men clashed in armor floated in midair. "The Exalted Kings; a group of thirteen knights who work as the main fighting force of the Revolutionaries. They were founded by the World Government originally to preserve peace and security, but defected upon realizing that they were becoming corrupt. It didn't take them long to be replaced by the Shichibukai and Marines.

"The Exalted Kings now work for the Revolutionaries, with their former absent leader Alpha on some mission. The only thing I can fathom is that they know why I want the last Nico, and will even kill her to prevent it..." He then laughed in this freakish way.

"How amusing...just how will they be able to stop me...when there is a spy amongst them..."

--

A newspaper slammed onto a table. "Dammit! That bastard child has done it again!!"

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who is it this time?" Kuma asked the man. He then looked at the paper, or more the front page. It basically told about an island disappearing under the shadow of a flying fortress.

"It's that child Haou. He blew up the Diamond Island. Most of our resources come from there." Sengoku explained, delivering a depressing sigh. "We've sent leagues of Marines after him but no one can find the man."

"...is that so?" Kuma was interested in Haou at this moment, as he flipped through his Bible. "Do you know why he destroyed the island?"

"No...but we have reported sitings of the Straw Hats there." Sengoku continued. The mention of the Straw Hats brought Luffy to Kuma's mind.

'Mugiwara no Luffy...'

--

"Do you know why we've brought you here?" asked Magna, looking down at a chained up Robin.

She was within a dim lit room almost similar to a palace. The dark skinned woman nodded. "Yes. You want to keep me away from Kenshin's brother."

"Yup. You will stay here with us until we find and kill the the man." Magna finished, as another figure stepped out of the shadows of a hallway.

This person was clad in white and red armor, red shoulder pads with yellow outlines, yellow and silver boots and a crimson blood cape. His white helmet consisted of a regular knight's design with one opening that allowed his eyes to see through. The top had the top of a red dragon's head and bat like wings as ears. Riddled on his knee pads, shoulder pads and chest was a black triangle similar to a triforce.

"Duke, so you've made it back." Magna said, as the Crimson Knight walked closer to Robin. He stared down at her.

"So, this is Nico Robin; Are we to kill her?" He said, as Robin glared up at the man.

Magna shook his head. "Nope. Omega wants her alive, as ordered by Alpha. Besides, we have to focus on what to do with Haou."

"It's simple..." A lance materialized onto Duke's right arm. Blood lust and killer intent released from him. "I'll personally find Haou, and smear his blood across the world."

"Wait, weren't you on the island too?" Magna asked him.

"I was only there to watch over you fools. That's when I found this half dead swordsman." Duke said, remembering the green haired person he saved. "I worked my magic, then placed him onto a nearby pirate ship."

Robin sighed at hearing them. She could tell just who Duke meant, and was glad to hear Zoro was okay. 'Luffy, Zoro...'

* * *

TCM: And now we have real conflict. Hopefully everyone understands what's going on. Anyway, time to end the chapter.

Luffy: Wait! What happened to us!?

TCM: All that will be revealed in the next chapter. Be patient and read One Piece Manga, or stories by Noah Gabriel and Confession.


	8. Battle of The Exalted Kings

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Metroid Prime, Digimon, or any techniques with striking resemblances to other animes. I only own Kenshin, Haou and the other OCs.

Author's Notes: Enjoy the show.

**_Chapter 8: Battle of The Exalted Kings_**

* * *

Zoro walked through a doorway towards the infirmary, for what reason must be good since he tends to leave there more than enter. But this time the area-clueless swordsman came in for another reason; checking up on a fallen nakama.

He walked inside to the sight of Chopper placing a warm wet rag over an unconscious Nami's head. A day had passed since Ester's home island was destroyed, and it has taken its toll on the people aboard the ship.

Ester has stayed silent the entire time after seeing her island disappear; everything she has lived for, her father, her friends living there, the servants she has come to known as family, all vanished in the blink of an eye.

Nami had not regain consciousness since her battle with Moka. It would seem she had no chance against Haou's slave. Her condition affected Luffyas well, seeing as the rubber boy was acting like he was on a diet. The whole time he stayed by the navigator's bedside like a loyal watchdog.

The captured woman Moka was chained up in the 'dungeon' on the ship, which was where they charge the Coup de Burst. Brook, Franky and Usopp watched her time after time to make sure she didn't try anything funny. Sanji would sometimes sneak in and flirt with her, but he was mostly blocked by the two.

Kenshinstayed by Ester's side for comfort.

Sanji, besides flirting with Moka, had been worried for Robin's sake. Even though from what he heard from Luffy those knights kidnapped her and would return her eventually he wasn't so easily convinced. He was also upset about Nami's condition.

And now we come to Zoro, who came into Nami's sleeping room. Or he would have, if Sanji hadn't came to her door at the exact same time with a meal.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here!?" Zoro cursed, anger marks popping up on his skull.

"That's my line, ya shitty bastard!!" Sanji shouted back, trying to squeeze into Nami's room. Zoro pulled him back.

"Now hold up a minute! How do I know you aren't gonna try something?"

"Do I look like a pervert!?" Sanji and Zoro continued their bantering, until Chopper came out and pounded their skulls into the ground.

They both rose up and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!?!"

"Shsssh!!" Chopper shushed them, then pointed to the medic room. Zoro and Sanji poked their heads in, and saw a very romantic sight.

Nami was fast asleep in a bed under covers. Drooling, Luffy was fast asleep with his head on her stomach while the rest of him was sitting in a chair. His left hand was squeezing tightly on Nami's right hand. Nami's face looked pleasantly warm as she dreamed, her hand squeezing Luffy's back.

Sanji face faulted upon witnessing this pleasant scene. Zoro blinked once, then looked at Chopper. "Chopper, how long has this been going on?"

"Luffycame back here after using the bathroom. He then sat beside her while holding her hand." Chopper's explanation hardly reached Sanji, while Zoro smirked. "I didn't think it was strange until she mumbled his name once."

"Heh. Guess I don't need to check on her then." Zoro said, walking away to lift weights or something.

"Nami-san, why?" Sanji muttered.

--

"I'll find that terrible man." Dante said, flying across the air to find Haou. The blue armored knight soared across the skies, gleaming thanks to the sun.

"The man destroyed an entire island in his flying fortress. Now if only I can-" Dante was suddenly blasted by an unseen force, flying in a completely opposite direction than normal towards an island.

The sonic knight stood back up after landing, standing in the middle of a giant paw print. "What the hell was that? It didn't hurt much but-"

"Are you one of the Exalted Kings?" A voice said to Dante. The Sonic Knight looked around for whoever said that, and saw a large person standing above him. This person was indubitably Bartholomew Kuma.

Dante stood in his shadow, revealing a manga-ish detailed look. "Shichibukai member Kuma; the Tyrant! What is it you want?"

"Do you know of the whereabouts of Yuuki D. Haou?" Kuma asked, flipping through a page in his Bible.

"I have no clue as to where that power hungry psycho is. But when I do I'll personally kill him." Dante stated, then walked towards the coast.

"Wait."

"What? Do you have something to say?" Dante said, wondering why Kuma wanted him to stay.

The giant pirate closed his book. "No. I don't have anything to say, but my orders won't allow me to let you pass by me."

"...Oh..." Dante turned around, releasing a great deal of Haki from his body. Any and all animals around them keeled over with foam in their mouths.

The blue swordsman drew his blade and prepared himself. "Do you really believe you can defeat me?"

Kuma thrusted his left hand forward, calmly shouting, "Paw Cannon!" and fired a ball of compressed wind at Dante.

Of course with his speed Dante had no trouble getting past the blow. "Even with the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi you're still slow."

"Try some more." He shot off three more at him. Dante blocked each of them with two swipes of his sword, releasing a sound shockwave which canceled out the Paw Cannons. He then lunged forward at him, preparing to pierce the cyborg's hide.

The blows continued, even throughout the night.

--

The day passed by peacefully, especially since Luffy didn't spend it all devouring every one's food. That morning Sanji came back into the medic room, with a tray of food in hand.

"Ah, Nami-san. I hope you're awake for a confession of lo-" Sanji removed the covers over Nami, but before he could do it completely a figure shot out from the bed. A skeleton popped up screaming from under the covers, scaring the shit out of Sanji.

Sanji fell backwards at the thing popping up, until he calmed himself down and realized it was just Brook. Now pissed, Sanji leaped onto him and mercilessly pounded Brook with his feet. "YOU SHITTY SKELETON!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!"

"AH!! What's hitting me!?" Brook kept shouting while being pummeled. Sanji finally stopped, until Brook was nothing more than a brittled mess of bones.

On the other end of the bed, laughter could be heard. Sanji and Brook looked to see Luffy and Nami holding their sides while kicking the air. Sanji grew enraged to see that this trick was done by the two of them, but became even happier when he realized Nami was awake.

"See!? I told you it was a good idea!!" Luffy said through gasps, calming down after laughing so hard. Nami does so as well, but is quickly assaulted by Sanji with a tray of food.

"Nami-san, I'm so glad you're okay! You should get back to bed and rest a little while." Sanji said, to which Nami sighed to.

"I'll be okay. But I could use something to eat." Nami said, sitting back on the bed. Luffy joined her.

"I would like food too!" He exclaimed, but got a kick to the face.

"YOU'LL GET YOURS AFTER I FEED NAMI-SAN!!!"

"It seems Nami's okay." Kenshin said, scratching the top of his hair. Him and Usopp were fishing over the railings of the ship. "And Luffy used my gag."

"The dead body popping out of nowhere gag?" Usopp said with a smile. Kenshin then nodded, as long nose continued with, "How's Ester?"

"She's...still paralyzed with shock. Chopper's looking over her now." Kenshin stated, then pulled back his rod to reveal nothing.

"Heh. Must be tough for her. Allot has happened in the last two days..." Usopp said, remembering the major events of the first seven pages; Discovering Kenshin has an evil twin, facing a powerful Logia type, meeting Ester, fighting those weird trooper things, and now Robin being kidnapped.

"This has happened to you guys before right; Robin being kidnapped?" Kenshin asked the sniper.

"Yeah, but that time she had no choice. She allowed herself to follow CP9 or we would be put in danger." As Kenshin listened, he found a little humor in his words.

"I find it a bit funny that she wanted to save you all, and yet you all ended up saving her." Kenshin then laughed heart-fully. "I guess it's like how the saying goes; if you care about others they will care about you!"

"Don't you mean an eye for an eye?" Usopp corrected him, to which the rainbow pirate disagreed.

"Nope. An eye for an eye means you don't want to owe anything more later on..." Kenshin said, making another hearty laugh.

Usopp then frowned. "You know, you seem allot smarter than earlier. When you first joined this crew you acted like a carbon copy of Luffy, and now I can see you're much more intelligent."

"Well, don't tell anyone but..." Kenshin then moved his head closer to his ear, and whispered, "I'm a good liar."

Usopp face faulted. "EH?!!"

Kenshin backed away and laughed. "I like to act stupid sometimes. It's great for when I want to blend in. If I acted like me then I would stand out."

"...so how much of that resume was a lie?" Usopp asked him, bringing up an event that happened the day he joined their circle of nakama.

"My date of birth...but putting that aside, you seem to be taking losing your archaeologist very well." Kenshin said as he inadvertently brought up a used topic.

"Well it's not like we know where she is...we'll just have to search around and hope she'll return..." Kenshin noticed the depressed look over the sniper's face. 'She must really be an important friend to them' is what Kenshin continued to think.

"...ah! We're near an island!" Well, hopefully. Usopp pointed to a nearby island they were heading to.

What would behold the Straw Hats on this new island?

--

In the skies flew the Crimson Knight Duke in search for the evil D Haou. His blood red armor gleamed in the sun and his cape flowed in the wind. Suddenly a beeping sound could be heard from within his armor. Duke stopped flying and took out a Den Den Mushi, which was making the noise.

He then pressed it, saying, "Crimson Knight speaking."

"Duke, this is Omega." A voice spoke out from the snail phone. Duke flinched.

"Exalted King Leader Omega...what has brought you to call me, Duke, so suddenly?" The Crimson Knight asked.

"This is an important matter that I can only trust to senior members. I especially thought of you." The Mushi repeated his words through its own lips.

Duke scuffed. "Of course. After all I, Duke, did bring a hand in raising you, even training you. Of course only you and one other have been able to surpass me.

"What is it you want?"

"...I have made an important discovery...about the truth of Haou." Omega said, causing Duke to gasp.

"You have?! What is it!?" He asked so suddenly.

"I cannot. Not in this situation. Contact Ultra Force V and Dunamis and tell them to return to the base. I shall tell you all and Magna when I return." Omega said through the phone.

"Why can't you tell me now? Don't you trust me?" Duke asked him. The Den Den Mushi was silent for a while. "Omega?"

"I don't want to risk anyone listening to our conversation." Omega continued, as Duke blinked in response. "Haou could be eavesdropping to this message at this very moment. So I'll meet you at the base, and do not let the others unmentioned know. End transmission."

The Den Den Mushi cut off. Duke was now left with the order to return home. "I've been searching for Haou for two days after Magna brought back Nico Robin. This better include his whereabouts."

Duke then flew back the way he came, not noticing the dragonic shadow trailing him.

'Could it be about what he's after, or his loc-' Duke is no later shot down by a mysterious ball of fire which knocked him close to the sea. Duke stood on top of the water, as smoke emits from his armor. "What was that!?"

Flying down towards him was a dragon. It had piercing yellow eyes, hard scales colored purple, a spike on the back of his head shaped like a pterodactyl's, and a black and purple aura around him. The dragon swiped a claw at Duke, who flew away towards the nearest island.

Duke came before an island, flying to it while passing by a large ship with a skull head wearing a straw hat on the mast. The purple dragon followed close behind, as both landed on the shores of the island. Duke could clearly see that this monster was twice his size.

"What the hell are you?" Duke asked the beast, not realizing that it probably didn't talk.

The purple dragon opened its mouth, and without moving it anymore said, "Crimson Knight of the Exalted Kings, Duke. I am Haouryu. You and your group have been sentenced to death by the main core."

"Core?" Duke dodged a leaping slash from Haouryu. A lance materialized around his right arm and a shield on his right. The shield also possessed the same triangle that was all over his body.

After sliding Duke raised his lance in the air, as dark red light collected on the tip from his arm. "Taste Destruction Haki: **Royal Saber**!!"

As he fired it at Haouryu, the purple dragon opened its mouth, as black and purple lightning gathered between his jaws into the form of a ball. He then fired it at the Royal Saber, yelling, "**Death Ultima**!!"

The collision created a huge explosion, resulting in some of Duke's attacks splitting up and blasting the island. One even pierces Duke's helmet, knocking it and him down to the ground.

His helmet rolled across the ground. The Crimson Knight's black long hair exposed itself to the world, along with the beautiful black face of a woman. The now revealed female knight stood up on both feet, with her lance ready in hand.

"So it didn't work...then I'll just have to weaken you even more..." Duke said, as she lunged forward with a gallant battle cry.

Haouryu darted to her, left claw prepared to tear into her armor. Seeing this she blocked with her shield, which receives a noticeable scratch. The two of them came to a sliding halt.

'He's strong enough to pierce White Kairouseki?' The Crimson Knight had no chance to think up a plan for the purple dragon was all over her. She cartwheeled to the side to dodge, but crashes onto her face when its tail sweeps her arms.

She quickly flipped onto her feet and continuously stabbed her lance at the dragon's chest. But with its amazing reflexes it quickly blocked and knocked aside each strike.

"Goddamn you, die!!" She screamed, but suddenly stopped when she felt immense pain. She then saw a tail sprouting from her chest, piercing through her armor like a hot knife through butter.

Blood escaped her mouth as she collapsed to the ground, and the tail pulled out from her back. Haouryu then left, heading towards sea.

"Mission accomplished. Now for Omega."

"Get back here..." Duke's feeble and harsh voice gasped out. Haouryu turned around to see the Crimson Knight standing on her feet. "If you wish to lay a hand on my student...you must...kill me first."

"Your wound..." The dragon noticed how her armor and the wound on her chest itself began to heal away.

She was a little wobbly from the blow still, but the daunting look in her eyes confirmed she still had life left. "I think I understand your structure; you're nothing more than one of his creations, and you have to be the strongest if you can pierce through armor made purely of metal and the scarce White Kairouseki found only on Raftel..."

"Your instincts are good...too good to allow you to live any longer." Haouryu then launched a fireball at Duke, who rolled out of the way.

She is quickly knocked down though by a second one, crashing into the moist sand. Haouryu stomped on top of her, causing blood to cough out of her mouth, and grabbed hold of her lance arm. With both claws he proceeded to break her arm bones. She screamed in pain as her arm began to crack apart.

--

TCM: And that ends this chapter. I'm sorry if it's terrible, but just have faith that the story will get better. My stories usually do.

On a separate note, Haouryu resembles the original Ridley from the Metroid series.


	9. Battle of The Exalted Kings II

Supreme King

Disclaimer: I do not own the following; One Piece, Metroid, and I think Digimon.

Chapter 9: Battle of the Exalted Kings II

Closeby a rather forsaken island on the Grand Line, a ship approached it. Inside a bar a bunch of foolish drunken men were beating the shit out of each other, whether by throwing them through windows or slamming some glass through their heads. It was an ugly sight.

Amidst the rampage, a person with silver hair was sitting in a bar stool, as the only sane person drinking. After he slammed his mug down, he placed a hand onto the hilt of a large gun handle attached to his left leg. The man then rose up, revealing his right blue arm gauntlet with three spikes on the shoulder, and the left red one with a shield possessing the symbol of a sun on the shoulder.

He then walked towards the door, carrying a bag of heavy items with him. He then heard a scream, accompanied by the sound of blood splattering on surfaces. Silver hair then saw Pirate Troopers and Aero Pirates going on a killing spree. The Troopers then saw him, and leaped after him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of items, the first being a helmet and armor for the rest of his body.

---

Duke, now renamed as Beta, is quickly knocked down though by a second blast, crashing into the moist sand. Haouryu stomped on top of her, causing blood to cough out of her mouth, and grabbed hold of her lance arm. With both claws he proceeded to break her arm bones. She screamed in pain as her arm began to crack apart.

The armor started to fracture. Beta coughed up blood many times due to the submissive hold. 'Is this how it ends...dying at the hands of his creations...'

"Flaming Shoot!!" A cry called out, as something ablaze slammed into Haouryu's skull. The dragon is knocked onto the ground, sliding across the sandy plains.

Beta looked up and saw her rescuer; Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hats. As his right leg cooled down he smoked a cigarette. "I'm not sure what you're suppose to be, but I'll be damned if I let a beautiful lady suffer at your hands."

"What?" Beta wasn't sure if he was remarking her beauty or calling her weak, and took it offensively. So to express this feeling she slammed her lance over his skull. "I don't need help from a sexist like you, calling an old woman like me weak."

"Sexist?" Sanji complained as he fell to the ground.

"Black Leg of the Straw Hats; I should kill you as well!" Haouryu leaped at Sanji, preparing to sink his claws into his flesh.

Beta quickly appeared before the dragon, shoving her lance at the beast's chest with all her might. Her weapon went completely through its chest, poking out from its back. Beta pulled her weapon out from the dragon's body, as some sort of blue and purple liquid squirted and leaked from it.

Haouryu fell to its knees, hands clawed deeply into the earth. Fire and liquid oozed from its mouth as it breathed in air, trying to stay alive for a little while longer. Sanji, who quickly recovered, slammed the heel of his foot towards the dragonic creature's head.

Haoryu stepped back a few, feeling the pain of their attacks go through him. The defeated monster fell to the ground, crashing on the ground.

Sanji, still rubbing his head from before, looked down at the creature defeated with one swift blow. The armored woman fell down to her knees, tired beyond all reason from her battle. "I can't believe...I, Julia, needed help from a sexist..."

"A what?!" Sanji was shocked once more by her calling him a sexist. Just as he was contemplating this Luffy and Nami were coming up to the beach as fast as they could.

"Sanji/Sanji-kun!!" They yelled, calling out to the chef.

Sanji turned around, and after quickly noticing Nami grew hearts for eyes. "NAMI-SWAAAAN!!! DID YOU MISS ME!?!!"

'Even worse...he's a pervert!!' The Crimson Knight cried after seeing Sanji.

"Sanji, what happened?" Luffy asked him, who lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Look for yourself." Sanji then pointed to the scene before him, prompting the two to see Beta and Haouryu.

Nami froze when she saw Duke on the group. She then asked the chef, "Sanji-kun, who is she?"

The purple dragon rose up from the ground, flapping its wings with jagged haste. It then flew up into the air, escaping the powerful fighters. The armored woman scanned the two who came, realizing greatly that they were Dorobu Neko and Mugiwara no Luffy of the Straw Hats. Her face quickly grew an angry expression, until she turned back around to see Haouru.

"Dammit!! You're not getting-" She stopped just as she was about to fly at it, but collapsed onto the ground. 'Why can't I move...huh, used too much energy. I'm getting really old...' And then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Sheesh, she passed out. Luffy, help me take her to the ship." Sanji said to the rubberman, who nods and joins him in carrying the woman.

"Whoa, hold up! We can't take her to Sunny Go! What if she tries something?" Nami said to Sanji in an asking voice. Sanji ignored her for that very second, and they continued to Sunny Go to see Chopper. Nami sighed in frustration and allowed it, as well as following after them.

--

The dark skinned woman opened up her eyes to the light beaming down on her face. She quickly raised a hand until she adjusted to it. Beta looked around until she saw Chopper placing some beakers away. Naturally, being someone who has never seen a reindeer thing like him before a person would freak out and call it a tanuki.

She however calmly asked it, "What are you suppose to be?"

Chopper, caught off guard, freaked out and dropped the beakers. They shattered on contact with the ground. He ran out of the room and hid in the halls while staring at her, although he did it the other way. Beta lifted the covers over her body, and gasped when she realized she was naked. Looking around she saw her armor on the side.

"Crap...better focus so I can get this right. Time Replacement!" Her armor dissolved away into tiny metal shards, just as her covers were flipped off of her body. The shards reassemble onto her body, reforming into the armor it once was.

Chopper gaped in awe at her amazing ability. "The Devil's Fruit?"

"There. Now to finish what I, Beta, was suppose to do." She said, rising up from the bed to leave.

"Hold on a second! You need to rest! Your body is still damaged from that creature!" Chopper shouted back at her.

"All fixed." She replied, walking out the door as if nothing happened.

Beta reached the ship's deck, and saw Zoro, Franky and Nami standing before her. Luffy was lying on the grassy field, his straw hat over his face. Nami stepped before her and said, "You're not going anywhere! You're one of those Exalted Kings right?"

"What if I, Beta, am? Wait," Beta looked up at the sky above and saw the pirate flag above, recognizing it as the Straw Hat flag. "Ah. You brats must be the Straw Hats, and you must want Nico Robin back..."

"Of course! Give back our friend!" Nami shouted at her.

"Where are you guys hiding Nico Robin!?" Franky questioned the woman.

"We told you pirates before. We'll return her once we find-" At that moment the sounds of a Den Den Mushi went off. She looked down, as a hole appeared in her armor. She dug inside it and pulled out a red Mushi. "Speaking."

"Beta, where are you ya old bitch?! You're late!" It shouted at her, at once pissing her off. She knew there was only one person who would call her that.

"You stupid little dragon! How dare you call me that?! Didn't I teach you better?" She growled, strangling the snail phone.

"Don't change the subject. Where are you?" The person asked her at the end.

"...I'm speaking to the Straw Hat pirates...they saved me from an experiment of Haou's." She explained, causing the phone to go silent.

Nami sneaked up on the woman and nabbed the mushi. "Hello! Who's there?! We want Robin back!"

The Den Den Mushi made a snickering laugh. "You actually needed help?! That's funny, since you once told me you could handle anyone by yourself!"

"Damn you Yu-Omega!" She shouted, almost spilling the other man's secret.

"Omega?" Zoro repeated.

"I guess I might as well tell you...Beta, let them take you to the rendezvous point. We'll let you see Nico Robin." The voice on the other end said, bringing the Straw Hats to sigh, except Zoro. Before it cut off the voice said, "Afterwards, I want you to seek Gamma and restore his memories."

"What is he thinking...well, his orders are absolute. And we need him back anyway..." Beta then reached out for her Mushi and took it back. She then walked back inside the ship. "Well there you have it; you get to see your precious nakama."

"We better!" Nami threatened, pointing her right hand index finger at her.

"Is it me, or does she look a little like Robin?" Chopper asked Zoro, staring at Beta's skin tone on her face and black hair as she left.

"A little...eh, it's probably just a coincidence." Zoro said before yawning and stretching his arms out.

Kenshin watched her from above on top of the main mass, keeping his distance so she doesn't notice him. Why he is doing that we do not know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin: And that ends chapter this. By the next chapter TCM will be writing in present tense and it'll be allot longer; a completely different style. We apologize for this.


	10. Pirate Luffy vs Omega

_**Supreme King**_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the Prime Trilogy, or anything else I might have forgotten.

_**Chapter 10: Pirate Luffy vs. Omega**_

Somewhere, in a dark, hardly lit room, a man uses a fire welder on a mechanical being. He seems to be merging metal onto a being's body. "Amazing…an organic being created from my own cells and devil fruit powers wasn't enough to defeat an Exalted King. Oh well…a cyborg-version should be much better."

A few Space Pirates walk up to the man and hand him more materials to add to the creature, including weapons explosives. As he adds them on the creature he is working on cries out in pain. He looks down at the creature's head, which is revealed to be Haouryu. "I'm sorry, master. I won't lose to your enemies again."

"Of course you won't. If we are to capture Nico Robin I very well cannot have malfunctioning tools. I also have to put up harder armor to protect your exposed heart." Hao says, continuing his work on the complicated monster. The creature continues to scream as he rebuilds it.

--

The Sunny Go docks before an island, one next to a large pirate ship that almost dwarves theirs. The Straw Hat pirates exist the ship onto the island, although only Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Sanji did. Beta joins them as well, dressed in her blood red and white armor. She looks unhappy, although it was hard to tell with that helmet on.

"It truly sucks when I, Beta, have to listen to Omega's demands. He acts as if he doesn't care." The woman says, crossing her arms together as they enter the main village.

"Be quiet! You act as if this is the worse thing you're ever had to…" Nami shouts at her, slowing down as they enter the village. There the six see the hundreds of dead bodies belonging to the Space Pirates that attacked them on Ester's home island.

Luffy, most impressed by the sight, looks out far and wide to see how many bodies before them. "So amazing! It looks like a big battle was here!"

"Obviously. Where are all the townsfolk?" Sanji asks no one in particular.

"I think they are in hiding." Beta says, looking at the ground around them. She could clearly see the field littered with feet prints, most of them heading out of the village. But what gets to her is a large part of feet, which actually looks like it's armored. It reminds her of her own suit. "I believe a single person must have killed them."

"A single person? That sounds like a terrible lie!" Usopp says, to which everyone glared at him. After all who is he to judge? Before Usopp could respond to their glances he sees a guy coming down from the air. "AH!! It's that wind guy from before!"

"What?" The Straw Hats look up in the sky to see Hakurei flying down towards them.

"This time I have the order to kill." Hakurei says to himself, as he descends below through the use of the wind. He swipes his left arm to the side, blowing a gust of wind, which sends most of the pirates into the air. He approaches Luffy first, his scythe held to carve through him.

"Hakurei!" Beta flies up towards Hakurei and blocks his scythe with her reformed lance. "I've finally found you."

"Who the hell are you?" He asks her, as Luffy lands on the ground on both his sandals.

"Of course you don't remember your superior. I better return your memory." She then knocks his scythe out of his hand skillfully, before reaching out to grab his face. He blows her away with exhalation of wind.

"Like I'm letting you touch me." He says, summoning a hurricane around her to trap her.

"I've had enough of you dammit! Santoryu!" Zoro shouts, as he dashes towards Hakurei. Wind blows from around him to knock the swordsman away.

"Thunderstorm Tenpo!" Nami summons a cloud above Hakurei, forcing lightning to rain down on him.

"Idiot! I control wind, which can call forth lightning!" He explains, holding his right hand up. The wind scrapes along his palm to bring form static electricity, which stops the lightning bolt. "Let's see you have a taste of it!"

He redirects it towards Nami, who ducks out of the way. Usopp uses this chance to take out Kabuto and aim for Hakurei. "Hissatsu Himawari Boshi! (Sure Kill Sunflower Star)"

Five explosive bullets fly through the air towards Hakurei, who pushes them aside to miss with the use of his wind powers. They hit the ground a few feet away and explode. Sanji spins around on the ground, and stops when his right foot becomes red hot. "Diable Jamble! Mouton Shot!"

"Don't be a fool-wait, fire?" Hakurei was about to use wind to blow away Sanji, but when he sees his flaming move he instead rises up in the air to dodge it. Sanji slides across the ground when he misses, and stares up at him in the air.

"He dodged it instead of blowing me away…wait, his weakness must be fire." Sanji realizes, preparing his Diable Jamble once more.

"I don't need to blow your attack away when I can just dodge it." The wind user says, hoping to convince him otherwise of his weakness. Before Sanji could prepare to use his move again, a man in white armor dashes past him towards Hakurei. It seems he can even fly, for he heads up in the air towards him and gut-punches Hakurei.

The Straw Hats gasp when they see Hakurei crashing to the ground, coughing up blood once he hits dirt. He looks up and sees the man in white, possessing a red gauntlet on his left arm and a blue on the right. "It's about time you showed up. I was about to take a nap again."

"Omega!" Beta shouts, noticing his appearance at once.

The straw hats gaze at the new guy in confusion, having never seen him before. He quickly pounces onto Hakurei, gripping his neck with his left hand and pinning him to the ground. "Beta, what are you waiting for? Get this guy's memory back!"

"Yes sir!" She replies, rushing towards them with all her speed. Hakurei tries to blow him away with his wind powers, but couldn't bring them out.

"What's going on?! I can't get you off of me!" Hakurei states, trying his best to move him off of him.

"Who is that guy? He was able to immobilize him in a matter of seconds." Nami says as she wonders who the guy is.

"Damn…you…" Hakurei chokes out, unable to make out many words with Omega on his windpipe. The dark skinned female places her hands on Hakurei's head, as energy releases from the palms. His irises dilate and grow smaller, as he glares up at them.

Beta soon takes her hands off of him, as does Omega, and they look down at him. He rises up from the ground, with a vague look on his face. He now looks sad and hateful. Omega crosses his arms and says, "Well? Are you back to normal?"

"Un. I remember everything now." He replies, walking away calmly as he ignores them.

"Good. Your armor is in that bar. It's time to bust Hao, Gamma the Black Sky Knight." Omega says as he points to the nearest bar, smiling a toothy grin underneath his helmet.

Beta dematerializes her helmet and sighs, watching Hakurei enter the bar. Zoro comes before Omega and Beta, shouting, "Oi! What the hell just happened?"

"Oh that? That guy was Gamma, a member of the Exalted Kings. Julia over here erased his memories so he could work under Hao without him being the wiser." Omega replies, explaining the whole situation to them.

"Dumbass! You weren't supposed to reveal my name!" Julia shouts at her superior.

"But one of you guys attacked him back at Ester's island." Luffy says, remembering back at the time where Hakurei was blasted by Mu the Magna Knight.

"A cover up. We couldn't go easy on him or Hao would get suspicious." He states, pointing at Gamma with his thumb as he leaves. "We only brought him back now because we needed to move on with the plan, to deal with that monster as painfully and quickly as possible."

"Why would you do that? And where's Robin?" Nami asks the dark haired woman.

Julia sighs and looks away, preventing herself from answering her question. Brook comes before her and states, "We made the promise to bring you to your friend here. It is on your honor that you do our request as well."

"Yeah. You know, you know exactly what to say in the right moment Brook." Nami says to the skeleton.

"But of course, you could always give us a view of your panties instead-" At that Julia whams him on the top of his head with her dull lance.

"Nope." – Julia

"Hey look! A moving skeleton!" Omega says, pointing at Brook happily.

"You just noticed him now?" Usopp states angrily as he glares at him.

"Omega, you wanted to tell me something?" Julia asks the white knight.

Omega looks back at the crimson knight, grinning under his helmet as he holds his hand out to him. "Not when they're around."

"Where's Robin?" Nami asks Omega, hoping to get to the point directly without having to wait anymore. Omega looks at the orange haired woman, and sighs before he sits down.

"You want to see Robin?" He asks her, which brings up an anger mark on her forehead.

"What the fuck do you think?! Of course we do!!" She yells at him, holding her Perfect Climatact up.

"I refuse to let her see you now." He says calmly to her. The six Straw Hats tense up when he says those words, as he looks back at them.

"And why is that?" Zoro questions the white knight.

"Why can't we see Robin-chwan!?" Sanji yells at him.

"We want Robin back!!" Luffy shouts, his emotions taking over once more.

"I've read allot about you guys." Omega begins, but at that moment he receives a glare from Julia. "Okay, I've been told allot about you; I don't believe in the capabilities of your carefree captain."

"Look who's talking." Julia mutters to herself as she listens to her superior.

"You've already got the World Government against you. Why should I trust a bunch of pirates in keeping a single girl safe?" Omega questions the pirates as he points to them.

"We've done a good job of doing that before! What right do you have in taking away our friend!?" Luffy shouts at the armored knight.

"A weakling like you has no chance of saving anyone. You're better off waiting in some dark corner until everything is over." He says, and then ducks his head backwards. By doing this he dodges a punch to the face by Luffy. He then rolls back to his feet and glares at him.

"I don't give a damn about the world or the affairs it suffers through. All I want is my friend back!" The rubber-man says as he straightens his hat. He then glares at Omega in that same way he did Lucci and Blueno of CP9.

"It's about time he did that." Zoro says, crossing his arms as he watches them.

"Heh! And what are you going to do about it?!" Omega then raises his right hand, and grabs an extended punch Luffy throws at him. A glint then appears in his left eye. "I'll tell you what; if you want to see her then prove that you can protect her."

"Fine!" Luffy pulls back his fist and jumps up in the air, spinning downward to land a slamming Gum Gum Whip down at him.

Omega disappears in a flash, utilizing the move 'Soru', and presses his index and middle left hand fingers into his palm. This lights a flame on the side of his arm gauntlet, and then spreads all the way over his arm. He then punches at Luffy with the same arm, releasing a large stream of fire at him. The flames engulf Luffy entirely, and slam into a building to cause an explosion.

"Luffy!" Nami calls out, showing worry for her captain/lover. Brook pulls at his hair in shock as he watches the fight, Usopp screams in horror from watching and Sanji just stares with that cigarette on his lips. And Zoro, he just watches emotionlessly, as if he doesn't care.

Luffy comes out from the building, the flames on his body gone like the wind. He darts his eyes at Omega and sees his hand still ignited. He opens his mouth and breaths in a ton of air, just as Omega dashes towards him. Before he could release more fire the captain of the Straw Hats blows all the wind he sucked up at the knight, snuffing out his flames.

With the flames gone Luffy activates Gear Second, and dashes towards Omega with all his speed, not noticing his opponent repeating the same action on his right arm as he did the left. Instead of fire, an icy mist is released and freezes on his arm. He holds his right hand in front of him and a shield of ice is created just before Luffy could unleash the power of his Jet Bullet.

"What?" Luffy backs away before the ice freezes onto his own arm, and then jets through the air above him. The shield transforms into a hammer and grows bigger than normal, before he swings upward at the speedy rubber-man. Luffy lands by the beach staring at his opponent, his Gear still active. Blood leaks down from a wound on his face, as well as one from his right arm and left leg. He takes a glance at Omega's hammer, and sees spikes on the end that hit him, including the blood that got chipped off. "How are you doing that…a Devil's Fruit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Kooryu no Kisou!(Ice Dragon's Demon Spears)" The ice from the hammer deforms and wraps around his right arm, before he punches at Luffy and sprouts various icicle spikes at him.

Through the use of his Gear Second Luffy could dodge the attacks, but was unprepared for Omega to appear before him with a flaming left fist. "Karyu no Tekken!(Fire Dragon's Steel Fist)"

That single punch engulfs Luffy in flames, before knocking him back to the ground. Omega lands beside him as Straw Hat shuffles back to his feet. 'How does he know how I'll attack him? This is just like that Mantra thing that Eneru used.'

'That idiot stands no chance against him. He holds the power of fire and ice, two things that a rubber-man like him will fall to. With the Netsu Netsu no Mi and his Omega Sight, Yusei can't lose.' Julia says in her mind as she watches the one-sided battle.

Hakurei walks out the building, encased in his dark purple armor. He was just about to wear his helmet when he notices the fight going on. 'I can't believe that rubber-man is fighting that monster.'

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" Yusei slides on the ice he created to dodge the incoming strike from Luffy, once again pissing him off. "Stop dodging me like I'm nothing!!"

"Oh, cry me a river!" The ice on his right arm melts away when he gathers flame to it. He then brings both the fire on his right hand and his left together, creating a gleaming light. "Karyu no Koengan!(Light Fire Sphere)"

He then tosses a sphere of bright light at an amazing speed towards Luffy, who jumps away just in time. It causes a powerful explosion. 'What was that dangerous feeling I had?'

"Sike!" Yusei utilizes Soru to come face to face before Luffy, holding a second Koengan in his hands. He slams it in his chest, shouting, "Karyu no Koengan!"

Luffy coughs out blood the moment the attack impacts his stomach. He is sent soaring through the air before he stretches his arm out to grab a tree, and rocket himself towards Yusei. "Gum Gum Jet Gatling Gun!!" As he flies Luffy throws a multitude of punches at Yusei, who holds his right hand out. He presses on his palm once more, bringing worry to Luffy's eyes, and ice collects on his right hand. At that moment Luffy notices that the flames from before were gone.

'I see! That's how he's doing it!!' Luffy realizes, but gets smacked away by a materialized ice spiked fly squishier. As he lands he holds onto his left arm in pain.

"Luffy!" Nami cries out, her whole body tensing up as she watches her captain get screwed left and right by this man. She turns to Omega and shouts "Stop this! You've proven your point!"

"Nami! Stay out of this!" Luffy says to her, keeping his focus on Omega. 'I have to try. It's worth a shot!'

Luffy, still in his Gear Second state, dashes for the water. Everyone thought this was strange, since he couldn't swim away and he is normally bad being around water. Yusei didn't care though, seeing as he was already hurt from before. Nothing he did now would make a difference, or that's what he thought.

"You know, you don't need to do this. Can't you just trust me enough to put someone you care about in a safer position?" Omega questions the rubber boy.

"Don't give me that crap! I don't care about the world or your justice towards that guy!" Luffy states, as he jumps far enough into the water so his legs were ankle deep. "All I want is Robin back!"

"She's just some old lady! What feelings could you have for her?" Yusei shouts back. This straw hat kid not that much younger than him was giving him much more trouble to convince than he thought. "If you were her friend wouldn't you find it smart to do what's best for her?!"

"What's best for her isn't to be cramped away and hidden! If you're just going to go and kidnap our friend from us you're no better than the people you're aiming to stop!!" Luffy's short speech reaches into Yusei's heart, causing him to stop for a moment and think things over.

"This boy…he may be on to something." Julia mutters, comparing their current actions to Hao's.

'Chance!' "Gum Gum!" Luffy takes this chance to dash in place quickly, and then extend his arms out to Yusei. Yusei quickly comes out of thought and grabs his arms.

"And what were you trying to do?" Omega shouts as he whirls Luffy into a building. His fingers wrap around his arms and pull him in.

The two are now inside of what appears to be a bathhouse. Some of the residence that hid there is now running out, most forgetting their clothes. Omega stands up, his arms still entangled by Luffy's stretchy fingers. "Get your fingers off my gauntlets."

"Hell no! If I did I wouldn't be able to do this!" Luffy uses all his might to pull Omega into an already heated bath, splashing him in the burning hot water. Luffy finally pulls his arms back and ends Gear Second, waiting for his opponent to stand.

Yusei stands up from the water, grinning beneath his mask. He even begins to chuckle. "Hihihihihih! I'm guessing you discovered my powers."

"Yeah." Luffy says, crossing his arms over his chest. He then smirks, continuing with; "Whenever you pressed your fingers on your hand you could ignite a fire or generate a freezing cold blow. That's the only way you could have used it, because you had to do it again to make ice."

"That was clever of you. But how did you know this was a bathhouse? And that warm water would melt the ice cooler on my right gauntlet?" Yusei questions him.

"This is a bathhouse?" – Luffy

Omega pauses for a moment, and then sighs. "Well, I'm impressed. You discovered my powers sooner than anyone I've ever fought. But don't think you can beat me just because you've neutralized my gauntlets."

"But you can't make any fire or ice if they don't work. That's how your Devil Fruit power works, right?" Luffy states, having done something he doesn't normally do for a while, think.

"Don't be stupid." Yusei punches both his useless gauntlets together, causing them to shatter and fall apart. He then pulls them off and flexes his arms. "Not everyone in the New World relies only on their Devil Fruit abilities. Besides," He holds his right hand up, and suddenly fire bursts out from the boiler room below them. It then gathers around his body, fully engulfing him in flames. "You don't seem to fully grasp the power of the Netsu Netsu no Mi."

"AH! You're on fire! Doesn't that hurt?!" Luffy shouts.

"I may not be able to create fire or ice, but as long as either or both are around I can control it. This is just one of the powers bestowed upon Omega the Death Knight." Omega says, just before he punches at him. A stream of flames comes flying at him.

Luffy runs out the door, dodging the fire attack that would have surely razed him. Omega plows through wall after wall, chasing after Luffy. He eventually finds him and leaps on top of him in the form of a body slam tackle, shouting, "Karyu no Kenkaku!(Sword Edge)"

Luffy gets struck by the tackle, and is sent crashing through the wall to outside, where the others were watching. Nami holds her hands over her mouth, preventing herself from yelping over him. 'Luffy!'

Zoro continues to hold his emotionless stance while watching the two brawling. Brook and Usopp started screaming the moment they saw him in such a state. Omega stands over top of his body, his burning hot feet melting onto Luffy's rubber flesh.

"AHH!!" Luffy screams, trying to pull off the Death Knight from his abdomen. He eventually does, and steps back, his flames retreating into his mouth.

"I've seen enough. You're not strong enough to protect her." He states, crossing his hands over his chest while looking down at him. Luffy crawls back up on his feet and stares down his current nemesis. "But, I guess there's no harm in letting her see you."

"What?!" – Luffy/Nami/Julia

"There's no real need to keep her locked in a dark room for the rest of her life; after all, she herself has done nothing wrong." Omega says as he turns around to face the only hotel building on the island. "She's in there, on the top floor."

"Really?!" Luffy asks in a happy voice, already forgetting about his pain. He dashes towards the hotel as fast as he could, leaving behind the others.

"Luffy! Wait up!" Nami shouts at him, and then makes an annoyed moan. She rushes after him, with Brook and Usopp following behind.

Zoro just stood there, looking at Omega. "If you were going to let us see Robin in the first place why did you need to fight Luffy first?"

Omega turns to Zoro, and with a goofy, happy smile he says, "I was bored! To be honest I was bored out of my mind watching that lady! And even though Hao sent those Space Pirates of his to attack us I was still bored."

"He sent – That means he knows she's here! Where's the hotel?!" Zoro says, grabbing his Wado's hilt and preparing for take off.

"Like I said, it's over there." Omega points to the tall building, and Zoro dashes off into the wrong direction.

"Hey stupid, you're going the wrong way!" Hakurei yells at him, causing the Pirate Hunter to blush in embarrassment. He then goes in the way Omega pointed to before, hoping to get it right this time. "So, does Hao really know where she is?"

"He might suspect something when this squad doesn't return, but even if he himself shows up then nothing bad will happen." Yusei says, still holding a smirk on his face.

"But what if he does show up, and steals Nico Robin while we're busy with his weaklings?!" Gamma questions the vice leader.

"If he does show up then I'll kill him personally." He says in a cold, emotionless voice, his smile gone the moment he spoke those words. He then turns to Gamma and speaks, "I'm sure that answers your questions, Black Sky Knight."

"I still think we would be better off killing the girl." – Gamma

"That's not what the Exalted Kings do; murdering others for the sake of justice is not something I do anymore. I don't wish to be that sort of person any longer." Yusei says, a dark scowl on his face. "As a part of the Revolutionary Army we have to bring peace through positive solutions, not negative."

"Yusei, what was it you wanted to tell me yesterday." Julia asks him.

"What?" Yusei replies, before he remembers. "Oh yeah! That… … …I forgot."

Both the other knights collapses to the ground in response to his answer. Yusei then says, "I'll remember it sooner or later."

"Don't tell me you brought me all the way over here for nothing!!" She yells at him.

"Calm down, old lady! It's not like I'll never remember it! I know it was something important…" Yusei continues to muse as he walks over to the hotel.

"I warned you about calling me old! I'm only 135 years old!" She yells at him. Julia then turns her attention to Gamma, and says, "And I will not allow my only lasting relative to die just because the entire world wants her dead! At least until she has children."

"But I thought you said you didn't care, Crimson Knight." – Hakurei

"I don't, but it doesn't mean I will look the other way when I see my descendant is about to die." Beta begins, before she walks after Yusei. "And that title only shows the condition my opponent's are when I'm through with them, not my personality."

"Whatever." And with that Gamma, aka Hakurei, stays at the dock, watching out at sea.

--

"ROBIN!!" Luffy screams, kicking through the wall of the hotel. He then rushes up the steps to find her room, bowling over anyone in his way. By the time he reached the third floor Nami and the other two have casually walked inside and up to the front desk.

Of course, with Brook's appearance, all but the counter lady ran away in fear. She looks up at Nami, who tells her, "We're looking for a room reserved by a man in white armor. We have a package for him."

"Top floor; room 8-10." She says, and they all dash to the steps to meet up with Luffy, who wouldn't know where she was.

By the time Luffy reached the top floor, he was out of breath and tired. That battle with Hakurei, his defeat at the hands of Omega, not eating in hours, and running up the stairs, his tiredness had finally caught up with him. Luffy collapses on the top of the steps, his tongue flopping out as a sign of his exhaustion.

With the others they finally reach the top, but don't see any sign of Luffy anywhere, nor do they see any sign that he's been here. Down the hall they see room 8-10, and go towards it. Nami knocks on the door, and then says, "Robin?"

Her answer at the moment was silence, until a voice speaks out, "Navigator-san?"

"IT'S ROBIN!!" Nami squeals, causing the others to jump up happily.

"Long Nose-kun, Brook-san? They're here as well? Where's Omega-san?" She asks them.

"He's outside. He told us we could visit you! Unlock the door!" She says, being unable to open it herself.

"I can't. The door's locked and he has the keys. I myself am locked up by Black Kairouseki cuffs." She says to them.

"Guess we'll have to blow the door down." Usopp says as he holds up Kabuto. "Robin, get back!"

"What are you doing?" Omega asks them, popping up behind the three. Usopp lets go of the strap too quickly and it flies off down the hall, blasting an innocent bystander. "Oh right, I forgot the key."

"DON'T JUST POP UP BEHIND PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!! I ALMOST HAD A HEART-ATTACK!!!" Usopp screams, preparing to blast him instead.

Omega pushes Usopp down to the ground, making a thudding noise. He then hands Nami a single key. "Here you go."

Nami snags the key and quickly unlocks the door, revealing the hotel suite to their eyes. Brook and Nami gaze in awe at the beautiful room, before laying their eyes on Robin sitting peacefully in a chair, beside a piano. Usopp is still unconscious.

"Everyone, it's good to see you again." She says with a smile, looking at her two nakama with warmth.

"Robin!" Nami rushes up to her first, hugging the girl with all her might. "I'm so glad you're okay! Did he do anything?!"

"Oh no. Omega-san has kept me in a state of luxury, a much more polite change of pace from the normal dungeon scenery." Robin explains, pushing her most beloved female friend off of her. "Where are the others?"

"Franky, Sanji-kun and Chopper are on the Sunny Go with Kenshin and Ester. I don't know where Luffy is; he should have been here before any of us." Nami says, remembering Luffy left out the moment he heard where Robin was.

"I think he went to the hotel right beside us." Yusei says, looking out the window at the other hotel not too far beside them. The top building's walls seem to be getting blown out by a stretching foot.

"He went to the wrong building?" Nami face palms herself, the stupidity of her beloved captain too much not to do so.

"It's nice to see Luffy-san and his funny antics." Robin says with a chuckle. Meanwhile Usopp finally stands back up after being knocked down by the armored knight.

--

"I got it. I know where he is." Kenshin says, sitting inside the medic room. He has parts of the mechanical bee he smashed weeks ago when he joined the pirates.

Ester comes into the room, and sees him with the bee. "Kenshin? What are you doing?"

"I'm tracking Hao's location with my rainbow powers. After copying a devil fruit user with power over electromagnetism I can locate his whereabouts." Kenshin explains, dropping the robot to the ground.

"Copy? What are you talking about?" Ester asks him, confused about what's going on. 'I thought his powers were rainbow light.'

"I guess I might as well tell you the truth…My power is the ability to copy other Devil Fruit powers, and store up to 7 of them into different colors. The light power was the Topaz color copied from Borsalino. I'm using the Cobalt color holding the Denji Denji no Mi, so I can track my brother." He says, a rainbow electricity emitting from his hands.

"You were lying the whole time?" She questions him, who finishes using his power.

"Good bye Ester. Tell Luffy it was enjoyable while it lasted." He says to her, before standing up to leave with the robot bee in his arms.

"Wait! Kenshin!" She calls out to him, who chases after him. But she collapses to her knees, giving out a horrible cough that expels blood.

Kenshin sneaks into the harbor of the Sunny Go, where the Mini Merry Go can be seen. After giving out a deep sigh, he flashes a bright cobalt light before a rainbow spark charges up to the ship's deck. It activates the ship's Docking System, and opens a path out to sea. Boarding Mini Merry he heads off to sea, leaving his former pirate group behind.

But as he paddles off into the distance he comes across a speeding shadow that flies past him. It ignores him and continues towards the island, leaving behind many other flying shadows, which approach Kenshin and Mini Merry. "D'oh! He found us instead!"

* * *

TCM: As of this chapter, Melancholy will be put back on hiatus, or taken off completely. I'm losing interest in the fic entirely, due to personal problems.


	11. The Ending of The Supreme King

Melancholy of The Supreme King

Kenshin: **clears throat** Hello everyone. I am Kenshin, an oc within this story and TCM's first created person. I am also here with some friends to give you this terrible message.

Yusei: Get on with it!

Kenshin: Shut up! Anyway, Ten Commandments has decided to cancel this story; not go on hiatus, but cancel permanently. There is just too much stuff for him to go through with to keep his attention on this. I don't want to point fingers, but it's probably Manabu's fault for getting him to like Kamen Rider and Danny Phantom.

Ester: Don't blame your child you jerk!

Kenshin: I'll do what I want! The author just bit off more than he could chew, and that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend!

Julia: **pushes Kenshin to the ground** In place of TCM apologizing, we will give out a rough outline depicting everything that was to happen in this story.

Kenshin: Hey, watch it!

Outline

Dante escapes from Kuma after he tells him what Hao plans to do with Nico Robin and the Poneglyph. He then goes to find Yusei/Omega and tell him this information, revealing his Sound Sound fruit skills. Meanwhile, Haouryu returns as a metallic dragon to attack the Exalted Kings and the Straw Hat crew. Julia goes into battle, but is overwhelmed. The straw hats step in to help but the metal dragon still manages to keep them at bay. Meanwhile, with the dragon distracting them, pirate troopers and a Hao android showed up at the hotel and kidnapped Robin.

Upon discovering this Yusei gets serious and manages to destroy the dragon along with Luffy. There, Julia and Yusei begin to plan an assault on Hao's flying fortress. After the Denden mushi tells them Alpha, Luffy's father, knows his whereabouts they set sail on the Sunny Go. Along the way Julia explains to Luffy and the others about the multi colored kairouseki; Blue drains a devil fruit user of their strength, making them unable to do anything. Red transfers the abilities of a devil's fruit to another person, and vice versa if reused or if that other person also has a devil's fruit. Black completely suppresses a devil's fruit and makes the user a normal human again, without draining them like blue stones or letting them keep their weakness of water. White grants the user the ability to control the energy inside of a devil's fruit user to perform magic, like the kings' flying abilities, their energy manipulation, and Dalk's magic.

Upon reaching Hao's fortress they sneak aboard. Dante, Magna, and Hakurei join into the operation, just in time for the pirate troopers to attack them. Iota the Dynasty Knight appears and helps them, and soon they reach the inner chambers of his fortress. Unfortunately, they only find Robin and a detonator. They quickly escape to the Sunny Go, avoiding the explosion. After some time passes Robin tells the straw hats where he went, having memorized the coordinates written on the Poneglyph she was forced to read. Julia then asks for Robin to lead them to Hao's location.

While waiting for her to remember, the pirates are visited by the Exalted Kings' leader, Monkey D. Dragon. He then leads them to Hao's location, gaining the information from a man who works for the Morgania Pirates. They head for the location, having to borrow the ship for the moment. Upon reaching the winter island Hao's on, they find it to be a desert wasteland. They search deep into the undergrounds of the island to follow Hao's tracks, and finds he has unearthed a deadly substance called Phazon. Pirates enhanced by Phazon start attacking the pirates and kings, leaving some of them to split up. Eventually they reach the center of the mining site and find Kenshin with Moka. Kenshin then reveals to them that he is Hao. Hao explains to them that he created Kenshin as his original android, implanting false memories and his own Devil Fruit, the Rainbow Rainbow fruit, inside of him. He only allowed Kenshin to do what he wanted so he could grow into a good container for him, because Hao created Kenshin for the sole purpose of having a vessel strong enough to contain the poisonous, mutant properties of Phazon, thereby transferring his mind and heart into his body.

He utilizes his rainbow powers to keep his enemies at bay while his pirates continue mining Phazon until the phazon pirates called Elite Pirates appears to fight them. In the midst of the battle Hao begins to tell the story of how this ooze came to be; a long time ago in the black century a meteor hit an island in the Grand Line. Its civilization destroyed, its lifeforms mutated, and the island itself transforming into Phazon. The water surrounding it has prevented the Phazon from spreading, and the ooze itself has stopped anyone from tracking the island with a Log Pose. A Poneglyph telling about this powerful ooze exists somewhere on another island; Hao found it after gaining his Devil Fruit ability and became intrigue from the story behind it. Hao only found out about Phazon in the first place when he was a marine scientist under Vegapunk, where he was told about it by a man who works for the Morgania pirates.

The battle takes a separate turn when Luffy accidentally destroys the controls of a machine, and an explosion goes off. This causes Hao to fall into Phazon. The mining site begins to cave in from that explosion, and the walls having soften because of Phazon corruption. While the protagonists escape, they run into the prototype Phazon pirate Phazon Elite, which battles against them. In the midst of the fight it falls on Yusei and turns to ooze. Yusei, having been infected by Phazon, accidentally releases an energy spike that strikes Luffy. With both of them unconscious they still manage to escape in time. Upon waking Yusei and Luffy are diagnosed by Chopper to be producing Phazon. It hasn't destroyed their minds or bodies, and it seems to be compressed. The Exalted Kings then take their leave to continue doing whatever it is they do(in Yusei's case fall asleep) while the Straw Hats continue along the Grand Line. With nowhere else to go, Ester joins the Straw Hats.

Back at the mining site Hao rises up from Phazon dark blue and angry.

* * *

Yusei: This whole story was going to be a precursor to a third sequel where Luffy and Yusei battle against Morgania Captain Long and Hao while gaining control of their growing Phazon corruption and seeking a cure or something.

Kenshin: But sadly, it can't be done. Sorry everyone!

Yusei: Ah. I was hoping to find out what it's like to produce Phazon!

Kenshin: Why? You're already a killing machine!

Ester: Goodnight everyone! Check out the other stories though.


End file.
